


Trauma Team: Relapse

by fanfics_for_dead_fandoms



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_for_dead_fandoms/pseuds/fanfics_for_dead_fandoms
Summary: Two years ago, a disease known as Rosalia terrorized the nation. Two years later...yet another man-made disease is threatening the lives of many.It's up to four newer doctors, seven familiar faces, and a sophomore in highschool to solve the mysteries of this ailment.They're probably screwed.(Can you believe I'm writing this in 2018? I can't either. I'm doing this for A) self indulgent purposes and B) the Trauma Team sequel we want but will never get. OC-centric stuff, platonic OC x canon, and probably characters dying ahead.)





	1. Prologue - Parasitic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Keep in mind, this fanfic goes with the "official" Caduceus series timeline. So it goes a little like...  
> Under the Knife/Second Opinion: 2018  
> Trauma Team: 2020  
> Under the Knife 2: 2021  
> Relapse: 2022  
> New Blood: 2028  
> Keep that in mind to avoid any confusion!

_Humanity is a complex thing. We're raised to believe in morality, virtue, good will...but often, humans stray from those paths to follow the path of sin._

 

 

_Whether it be something lustful, or greedy, or gluttonous...humanity always finds a way to commit injustices._

 

_Sin is...parasitic._

 

_However, humanity still has a chance...to repent, that is. Through deities taking form of a mantis, or a ladybug, even a simple bumblebee, humanity will be consumed by their sins. These deities will decide who gets to remain on this Earth._

 

_And at the center of it all...I stand with a needle in my hand, ready to allow you all to repent._

 

_Bioterrorism is such a strong word...I prefer to call this a Judgement Day._

 

**_Trauma Team: Relapse ~ START_ **


	2. 1-1 ~ A Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Phoebe's arc, diagnostics, as well as a bit of insight on her daily life, relationships with the cast, and job!

The sun was shining down that chilly winter morning, though the air was not quite as bitter and cold as it had been in the previous months. As springtime had been drawing nearer, the weather had slowly grown to be a bit more tolerable. There wasn’t any snow, thank God, and people had filled the streets in that bustling city. Driving through the streets was a small yellow car, two girls sitting inside. The driver had long, curly, red hair and round blue eyes; the girl in the passenger seat, the younger of the two, had short, red hair and half lidded green eyes.

“Sorry about picking you up early…” The older one said, giving a gentle smile. Phoebe Adams looked back at the road as she drove, continuing to speak. “I’m gonna be working late, and God knows you can’t walk all the way home on your own.”

Florence Adams, the younger, merely gazed out the window, head resting in one of her hands. “It’s fine.” She replied. “I was in geometry, anyways...it’s a boring subject.”

“You are going to need to know math when you become a doctor like your sister.” Phoebe teased. Florence rolled her eyes, a small smile crossing her face. “I’ve already got a lot of knowledge, sis. I doubt I’ll be using triangles when diagnosing a patient.”

“I thought you wanted to be a paramedic?”

“I’m more perceptive than anything. I’ve got shaky hands, too...I couldn’t treat patients as like, a full time job.”

“Well...you’re fifteen. You’ve got time to think about it.”

Phoebe kept driving. She took a left turn, and Florence raised an eyebrow. “Phe...Resurgam’s the other way.”

“We aren’t going to Resurgam yet.” She said. “There’s something I gotta do...Dr. Torres requested me to pick somebody up.”

“Oh?” Florence tilted her head. “Who would that be?”

“Well, like...remember that one surgeon, the one who helped with that medical crisis?”

“Which one?” Florence asked. “There have been plenty. There was GUILT, and then Rosalia, and then even more GUILT…”

“Rosalia, Flor. I mean Rosalia.”

“Oh. Then...yeah. He’s the prisoner dude, right? The bioterrorist?”

“He got his memories back...he isn’t a bioterrorist. He was framed. Anyways, because of his condition changes, they allowed us to bail him. It was costly, though.”

“Us as in Resurgam or us as in...us?”

“Resurgam. Gosh, always so attentive on the details, aren’t we?”

Florence shrugged. “I try to be. So...we’re going to pick him up, then?”

“Mhm.” Phoebe nodded, pulling into the prison building. Such an advanced facility it was...only the baddest of the bad were sent here, and apparently S01 was one of them.

“Did y’all ever find out his name?” Florence asked. Phoebe nodded. “Muller. Erhard Muller.”

She stopped the car. “Get in the backseat, alright? I won’t take long.”

She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, exiting the car. Florence gave a small wave as Phoebe shut the door and made her way to the building.  
~  
The prisoner’s dull eyes remained locked on the ground before him. CR-S0-

No, Erhard. His name was Erhard. He was still getting used to that.

Erhard sighed softly, tugging a little at the blanket on his shoulders. His ice box of a cell felt even colder than usual that day...curse these damn winter temperatures. His eyes slowly drifted up as he heard the doors slide open.

“Stand up, S01.”

Agent Holden’s stern voice pierced the silence of the room. “Get ready. You’re being released on bail.”

Erhard’s eyes widened a bit; he’d been in here for two years since the Rosalia incident...had somebody taken pity on him?

“Bail? That costs a lot, doesn’t it…?”

“Thousands.” Holden replied rather bluntly. “Resurgam paid for it...one of their doctors is here to escort you to the hospital.”

Erhard blinked, processing this. Resurgam...bailed him…? Why would they do that? They don’t need him now, do they? So…

“You coming?”

Erhard looked back at Holden, who’d already exited the doorway. He nodded and stood, following behind him.

The walk down the hallway to the front of the building felt like a thousand years, and Erhard could feel his anxiety rising. Who had come here to pick him up? Was it Maria? Maybe Gabe? He hadn’t heard from the others in two whole years, save for letters they’d write to the prison during the holidays and such. He squinted as he reached the doors; the sunlight pouring in through the glass stressed his eyes out, having been stuck in that cell all this time. Standing beside the doors was...oh?

This woman was a stranger; awful small with blue eyes filled with kindness. She wore a white doctor’s coat, as well as a yellow turtleneck shirt and a dark green skirt. She also had black flats and knee high socks, as well as curly red hair that fell to her lower back. On her face were thick, round glasses and a gentle smile coated in dark lipstick.

“...Who...are you…?” Erhard ask, his brows furrowing. The girl chuckled. “Phoebe Adams. I’m a diagnostician at Resurgam. You’re Mr. Muller, right? A pleasure to meet you.”

She held out a hand to shake, and Erhard hesitantly took it. They shook hands, and Phoebe looked over at Agent Holden. “I’ve already went over his conditions and filled out his paperwork...as for a place to reside, the hospital isn’t exactly sure if we can allow him to live there.”

“I see...have you figured anything out for him, then?” Holden asked. Phoebe nodded. “Mhm. Miss Torres said she may have room for him. If not, though, he’ll reside with me until we can get him a place of his own.”

“That won’t be necessary...getting me a place, I mean.” Erhard interrupted. Holden nodded. “We want him monitored by one of the staff members. While you and I can trust him...rest of the agency isn’t too sure about this as a whole. We don’t think he should be on his own too much.”

“I see…” Phoebe nodded. “Alright, then. I’ll further discuss the issue with Maria. Ah- darn...she doesn’t even know I’m back yet.”

“Back…?” Erhard asked. Phoebe nodded once again. “I’ve been in Europe for the past couple of years; I was recommended for Caduceus, and I had a conference to attend...and then I attended a brief course their on diagnostics, stuff I already knew...it’s been a busy two years. I was transferred back, though, because Resurgam’s been facing a shortage on staff members. I was supposed to be back next week, but…”

She chuckled softly; everything about this woman’s aura was soft, gentle. “Well, then...we should be off, yeah? My sister’s waiting in the car.”

Erhard nodded. Agent Holden placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Careful out there, kid. I hear the hospital’s been busier.”

He began to walk off, probably back to his own office.

Phoebe started for the door, and Erhard followed.

“...A diagnostician?” He asked. Phoebe nodded.

“No offense, Miss Adams, but aren’t you a little young…?”

Phoebe snorted, placing a hand over her mouth. “Pfff- I’m twenty-five, buddy.”

Erhard’s cheeks tinted red with embarrassment. “My apologies.” He muttered. Phoebe giggled. “It’s alright...I get it all the time.”

The two made it out to Phoebe’s car. She opened the door to the passenger’s side and allowed Erhard to enter. As he climbed into the car, Erhard heard the faint, chiptune melody of a video game. His eyes darted to the back seat, where a younger version of Phoebe with shorter hair was sitting, criss crossed as her eyes remained locked on a DS game. Next to her was a red backpack, and she was dressed in a typical gray school uniform.

“That’s my sister, Florence.” Phoebe explained, sitting in the driver’s seat. “She had to be checked out of school early today…”

Florence looked up. She gave a smile, eyes half lidded. “Yo.” She greeted simply before going back to her game. Contrasting Phoebe’s upbeat attitude, Florence seemed more lethargic. They were both fairly laid back, though.

Erhard gave a smile and waved before sitting back, buckling his seatbelt. “Nice to meet you, Miss Adams...and, uh, other Miss Adams.”

“First name basis is fine.” Phoebe said, pulling out of the parking space. “Now, then...on to Resurgam we go.”

She began to drive, and Erhard’s thoughts began to race once again. So he was really going back to Resurgam…

‘This’ll be a long day, won’t it?’  
~  
Chapter One ~ A Sudden Return  
Episode One ~ Change of Pace  
~  
“Holy shit! Phoebe, you’re here!”

As soon as they’d entered the building, Phoebe was greeted with Dr. Maria Torres pulling her into a tight hug. Phoebe squeaked a little in surprise as she was spun around. She didn’t blame the paramedic; the two were quite good friends while she was here. Maria released her grip and grinned. “You weren’t supposed to be here for another week! And…”

She looked at Erhard next. “S01! You too?!”

A wide grin rested on her face. Erhard waved. “It’s...Erhard. I see you’ve been doing well, Maria.”

Maria nodded. “Hell yeah! Hey, wait...you weren’t supposed to be here for another day or two.” She said, hands on her hips. “Did you escape again?”

“Wh- no…! I didn’t even know I’d be leaving at all, actually…” Erhard said. Maria tilted her head. “They didn’t tell you in advance?”

“They were going to tell him today.” Phoebe explained. “But...I kept pestering the chief about wanting to get back into work as soon as possible, so she figured maybe on my way here I could stop by and get Mr. Muller.”

“Erhard is fine.” Erhard said, and Phoebe nodded. “Right...sorry.”

“Man, I’ve never seen somebody who actually wants to work as much as you do.” Maria said. “Ehh, whatever. Dr. Cunningham will be glad to see you. He’s gonna need help with his current patient.”

“Who is it?” Phoebe asked. Maria shrugged. “A feisty little kid...probably older than Florence is. How old is she?”

“Fifteen.” Phoebe said. Maria’s eyebrows raised. “Damn, really? I thought she was younger!”

Phoebe chuckled. “Time flies.”

“Speaking of her, where is she?” Maria asked. Phoebe shrugged. “She said she was gonna help out with some of the child patients. She’s still so good with children, y’know?”

Maria nodded. “Alright. Erhard.”

She looked at him. “You’re going to be working with another surgeon of ours; she’s not quite a newbie, but she did get transferred here a little close to a year ago from New Leaf.”

“New Leaf? Isn’t that the hospital in the next couple cities over?” Erhard asked. Maria nodded.

“I’d be careful...she can be kinda bitter.” Maria said. She then turned to Phoebe. “You...go help Gabe out. He needs it.”

Phoebe nodded and looked at Erhard. “Take it easy, okay? Don’t force too much work onto yourself on your first day back.”

Erhard nodded, and Phoebe was off.  
~  
[Briefing]  
“Damn it...this kid’s being so stubborn, I haven’t gotten anything out of him. RONI, see if you can request some assistance.”

Gabriel’s angry muttering filled the silence of the room. Across from him sat a young boy with curly, brown hair. He crossed his arms, glaring at the ground.

“Somebody is already being sent, doctor.” RONI responded. Gabe raised an eyebrow. The door cracked open. “Hey hey...am I interrupting something?”

“Wh- kid?” Gabe asked, eyes widening a little. “Didn’t know you were coming back...not for awhile, at least.”

Phoebe smiled softly. “Ah, you know me. I wanted to start working again as soon as possible.”

“Tch...that’s one thing I’ll never understand. It’s good to have you back, kiddo.” Gabriel said.

Gabe was kind of close to the diagnostician; when she first arrived at Resurgam, he’d been the one to mentor her and teach her what she’d needed to learn. She looked up to him, as did Florence.

“Here. Take a look at this chart.” Gabe said, handing a chart to Phoebe. She read it over, eyebrows furrowed.

NAME: Matthew Arland  
AGE: 16  
HEIGHT: 5’5”  
Patient has complained of a mild loss of hearing, dizziness, and ringing in his ears. His parents were the ones to admit him to be diagnosed, but the patient doesn’t seem to be complying.

“I see…” Phoebe said. Gabe chuckled. “Can you take this over? I’ll record the symptoms for you...just, I dunno, he doesn’t seem to be cooperating with me.”

“Will do...but y’know, Florence is so much better at getting through to people than me.” Phoebe replied.

“Ah, you’ll be fine. You’re a nice lady. People like you.” Gabe said. “RONI- be ready to take note of whatever she can find out.”

“Will do, doctor.” RONI replied, and Phoebe chuckled. “My first day back, and I’m working with the sleazy smoker man and his pet computer.” She joked. Gabe scoffed. “Aw, geez...I’m hurt, kid.”

Phoebe smiled. “You’ll live. Let’s begin, shall we?”

[Beginning diagnosis.]  
~  
[Diagnosis]  
Phoebe took a seat, smiling softly at the boy. He merely glanced at her before glaring back at the ground. “Matthew, is it? Do you think you can cooperate with the diagnosis for me?” She asked. He simply rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond.

“...C’mon, now…”

Phoebe frowned. “Well, if I can’t get anything out of you verbally, I’ll have to observe you for now.”

She looked him up and down, carefully examining him for any signs of illness. He seemed normal for the most part; however, he did look awful pale. Tired, really. His eyes were baggy and half lidded, and his expression was exhausted.”

“Was he doing anything before coming here? Anything tiring?” Phoebe asked. Gabe shook his head. “Nope- his parents told me he got a full night of sleep, and he didn’t do anything to strain himself before coming here.”

“I see...I think he may be suffering from fatigue, then.”

“Oh? RONI, make a note of that, will you?”

“Right away, doctor.” RONI replied. “New symptom observed: fatigue.”

“May as well give up.” Matthew said finally, a sneer on his face. “I’m not telling you anything else.”

“I see…” Phoebe nodded. “Why is that, hm?”

“I’ve got better things to do than sit here.” He grumbled. “I had a track meet today. I can’t afford to miss any more.”

“So you’re a track star?” Phoebe asked. “Why have you been missing meets?”

“I haven’t been able to run, bitch.” He muttered. He then realized what he said. “I mean- I just didn’t want to go!”

“Don’t call her that.” Gabe said, glaring. “You already said it, you may as well tell us what you mean.”

“...My legs don’t move right when I want them to.” He explained reluctantly. “It’s no big deal, just...sometimes they don’t work well, and I can’t run. They’re weak.”

“Ah...something might be wrong with his muscles, then.” 

“Really now?” Gabe asked. “Alright. RONI, write that down.”

“Right away, ‘bitch’. New symptom observed: weak/dysfunctional muscles.”

“Dumbass.” Matthew muttered, looking back at the ground. Phoebe’s smile remained gentle, and she ignored his attitude. “Matthew...if you ignore your illness, it could grow into something much worse. If we don’t tackle the symptoms now, while the condition is mild, what if it gets to the point where you’re incapable of competing?”

“Incapable…?” Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow. Phoebe nodded. “It could get to the point where you’re stuck in a hospital bed while your team is missing you. Heck, you may never run again if you don’t allow us to treat you. I get you’re a bit bitter given the situation...but you need to cooperate with us. For your team, alright?”

“...Tch...fine. Whatever.” Matthew muttered, rolling his eyes once again. The kid sure was moody.

Phoebe chuckled. “There there, you’ll be alright. Now, then...tell us everything you can, alright?”

“Alright.” Matthew nodded. “Aside from my legs not working well...I guess I’ve been kinda unbalanced lately.”

Phoebe’s eyebrows furrowed at that. “Unbalanced? How so?”

“Like...whenever I get up or move around, I get dizzy, and it’s hard for me to walk and stuff without falling.” The boy explained. “It’s been a pain...I can’t even leave my bed sometimes.”

“Gabe, can you have RONI record that?” Phoebe asked. Gabe nodded. “You heard her, RONI.”

“On it.” The machine replied in its usual monotonous voice. “New symptom observed: vertigo.”

“Anything else we should go over?” Phoebe asked, and Matthew shook his head. “No…” He said, eyes locked on the ground. He had a solemn look on his face. Phoebe ruffled his hair, and he looked at her in surprise.

“Chin up, kid. We’ll have you fixed in no time, alright?” Phoebe said. 

“...Alright.” He nodded. “Oh, uh- I remembered something else, but it doesn’t really have to do with my legs or anything.”

“What is it?”

“Well...I’ve been hearing ringing in my ears a lot lately.” He said. “Like, constantly. Even right now, I can hear it, and it won’t go away.”

“Do you listen to music while you run?” Gabe asked suddenly. “It could be a result of hearing damage due to having your music on full volume.”

“No, I don’t usually listen to music.” Matthew replied. Phoebe frowned. “I see...then it could be something else. Make a note of that.”

“Right away, doctor.” RONI chimed. “New symptom observed: tinnitus.”

“Speaking of hearing damage-” Matthew added suddenly. “I, uh, I haven’t been able to hear very well, either. Especially when coach is shouting at me...I can’t make out what he’s saying to me sometimes, and it’s frustrating.”

“Oh? RONI, you know what to do.”

“Yes, Dr. Adams. New symptom observed: hearing loss.”

Phoebe eyed the boy, tilting her head slightly as a worried frown crossed her face. “Well...seeing as your head is being affected as well, maybe it isn’t necessarily something wrong with your legs.”

“What do you mean?” Matthew asked. Gabe raised an eyebrow. “What are you implying?”

“Well...it could be something wrong with his brain.” Phoebe explained. Matthew seemed to pale at that, and Phoebe gave him a reassuring smile. “Hey now, c’mon- you’ll be alright. If it is, we can have that fixed in a jiffy, I’m sure of it. But I need to know now; is there anything else wrong with your facial or head area?”

Matthew thought for a bit before nodding. “My face has been numb lately...I thought maybe it was because I’d been bitten by an insect or something, but…”

“No, that could definitely be a symptom of something.” Phoebe said. “RONI.”

“Right away.” RONI replied. “New symptom observed: facial numbness.”

Phoebe looked over at Gabe. “Hey...can I borrow RONI? I’m gonna narrow down options and see what he’s got. You keep him company.”

 

“I’m not a babysitter, Phe.” Gabe said, crossing his arms. Phoebe smiled. “No, but I figure maybe interacting with another little kid will make you feel less lonely.”

“I’m older than you!”

“Not mentally.”

Phoebe began to walk out of the office. “RONI is connected to the computers and stuff, right? I’ll be in the data analysis lab, if that’s the case.”

She shut the door behind her as she left.  
~  
“Alrighty!”

Phoebe took a seat in the swivel chair, taking a few spins before stopping and looking at the computer monitor. “RONI, what do you have for me?”

“The hospital’s databases only show three possible candidates for Matthew’s condition.” RONI replied. Three files appeared onscreen. Phoebe clicked the first one and began to read over it.

[Presbycusis]  
‘Presbycusis is the most common type of Sensorineural Hearing Loss caused by the natural aging of the auditory system. It occurs gradually and initially affects the ability to hear higher frequency sounds. Over time, it can result in individuals being [unable to clearly hear] sounds at progressively lower frequencies. People with Presbycusis often notice that speech is loud enough, but not clear; as if the talker is mumbling. Having Presbycusis can result in higher-pitched sounds of speech, such as “s” and “th”, sounding unclear and indistinct to the listener. It’s estimated that 30-40% of people over the age of 65 have it.

Presbycusis is the cumulative result of the normal aging process on your ears. There are many factors that can cause it but most commonly it’s the loss of nerve hair cells in the Cochlea caused by repeated daily exposure to noise over a lifetime. Pre-existing health conditions and use of some medicines can also contribute to the hearing loss associated with Presbycusis.’

Phoebe read it before shaking her head. “No...that can’t be it. There aren’t enough matches. Not only that, but y’know, it’s caused by age...and I don’t think sixteen is that old. Next…”

She clicked the next file.

[Neurofibromatosis 1]  
‘Neurofibromatosis is a genetic disorder that causes tumors to form on nerve tissue. These tumors can develop anywhere in your nervous system, including your brain, spinal cord and nerves. Neurofibromatosis is usually diagnosed in childhood or early adulthood.

 

The tumors are usually benign, but sometimes can become malignant. Symptoms are often mild. However, complications of neurofibromatosis can include [hearing loss], learning impairment, cardiovascular problems, loss of vision, and severe pain.

Symptoms of N1 include flat, light brown spots on the skin, freckling in the armpits or groin area, Lisch nodules, neurofibromas, bone deformities, optic glioma, learning disabilities, larger than average head size, and a short stature.’

“Hm...still only one symptom matches up.” Phoebe said. “RONI, these hardly add up to his condition…”

“My apologies, Dr. Adams. I’ve been in need of repairs as of late, and I have not been quite as reliable.”

“Don’t sweat it. Now, then…”

Phoebe clicked the last file.

[Acoustic Neuroma]  
‘Acoustic neuroma, also known as vestibular schwannoma, is a noncancerous and usually slow-growing tumor that develops on the main nerve leading from your inner ear to your brain. Branches of this nerve directly influence your balance and hearing, which pressure from an acoustic neuroma can definitely affect.

Signs and symptoms of acoustic neuroma are often subtle and may take many years to develop. They usually arise from the tumor's effects on the hearing and balance nerves. Pressure from the tumor on adjacent nerves controlling facial muscles and sensation, nearby blood vessels, or brain structures may also cause problems. As the tumor grows, it may be more likely to cause more noticeable or severe signs and symptoms. Common signs and symptoms of acoustic neuroma include gradual or sudden [hearing loss], [tinnitus in the affected ear], [loss of balance], [vertigo], [facial numbness], [fatigue], and, very rarely, [weakness or loss of muscle movement]. In rare cases, an acoustic neuroma may grow large enough to compress the brainstem and become life-threatening.

 

Because symptoms of these tumors resemble other middle and inner ear conditions, they may be difficult to diagnose. Preliminary diagnostic procedures include hearing tests, brainstem auditory evoked response tests (BAER), and an MRI. CT scans are required to determine the location and size of the tumor.’

“Aha…”

Phoebe nodded. “Alright. We’ll have to do a CT scan on the kid.”

She sighed. “Man...poor kid. Have Gabe scan the little dude and send the results to me, will you?”

“I’m notifying him as we speak.”

Phoebe nodded. “Thanks.”

Time passed, and Phoebe passed that time by doodling in a tiny notepad she’d found. She was in the middle of drawing a snail when RONI’s robotic voice pierced the silence.

“Dr. Adams, Matthew’s results have come back in.”

Phoebe set the notepad down and looked at the computer; she’d received pictures of the results. Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked at the picture of Matthew’s brain.

She squinted. “Something isn’t right…”

She switched from Matthew’s image to a sample image, taking a close look before looking back at Matthew’s. That’s when she noticed it.

“Aha! This shadowing…”

She looked at the strange shadowing on the brain stem. “This is definitely a tumor. And according to this…”

She looked back at the file for acoustic neuroma, which had been updated.

‘CT scans will reveal a [tumor on the stem of the brain].’

Phoebe stood up. “I think we’ve reached a conclusion. I’ll be heading back to the office to let the others now.”  
~  
NAME: Matthew Arland  
AGE: 16  
HEIGHT: 5’5”  
Patient has been diagnosed with Acoustic Neuroma.  
~  
[Post-Diagnosis]  
“...So what does that mean?” Matthew asked, eyes wide. “Am I, like, going to die?”

“No...thankfully, it isn’t malignant, and we caught it before the tumor could grow too large.” Phoebe replied. Gabe nodded. “We’ll have to perform surgery. There might be some complications caused by this operation, though…”

“Complications?” Matthew asked. “Like what?”

“It’s a brain operation in which we’re trying to preserve facial nerves and hearing.” said Phoebe, “It’s a delicate procedure. Post operation, you could experience total hearing loss or constant ringing, facial weakness or numbness, balance problems, headaches, or meningitis.”

“...And what if I skip the operation?” Matthew said. “I have to run! I can’t run if I’m imbalanced and deaf! My life as a track star is on the line!”

Tears pricked at his eyes. The normally tough and vulgar teenager was on the verge of breaking into sobs. Phoebe placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “If we don’t treat it now, the tumor will only grow. If it does...you could very well die, Matthew. You can’t run at all if you’re dead.”

Matthew blinked, tears beginning to run down his face. “I…”

He looked down and nodded. “...Alright. I’ll go through with it…”

Phoebe patted his head. “Good. Don’t worry, I know who can treat you. She’s a rather experienced surgeon.”

Matthew nodded and stood up. “...Thank you.” He mumbled, beginning to walk to the door. He exited the office, probably to find his parents, and Phoebe sighed. “Sheesh...and I thought the patients in Europe were stubborn.”

“He seemed grateful in the end.” Gabe said. “Thanks, y’know, for doing my job for me. And on your first day back, too…”

Phoebe looked up at him and smiled. “Don’t mention it, Dr. Cunningham. Now, then...I believe you’ve got more appointments, yeah? I’m not gonna do every single one of them for you.”

“Right, right.” Gabe leaned back in his chair. “I’ll get on that sooner or later.”

Phoebe began to walk to the door. She looked back at him. “Oh, and, Dr. Cunningham?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t leave your notepads lying around.”

“...Did you draw in another one-”

Before he could finish, Phoebe was out the door. Gabe sighed.

“Of course she did...and she says I’m immature.”

He sighed, leaning back into his chair once again. His eyes drifted back to the door, and he chuckled.

‘Still as cheerful as ever...I’m glad she’s back.’

Gabe’s eyes drifted shut, a small smile resting on his face.


	3. 1-2 ~ Wilting Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second episode of Phoebe's arc. Includes medical scandals, brief little tidbits with Maria, another OC, and Naomi, and Phoebe dwelling on her family life.

“Pheeeee.”

No response from the older woman. The redhead was sitting in one of the lounges, eyes glued to a book, her brows furrowed as she read.

“Phoeeeebeeeeee…!”

Hearing her sister’s annoyed cries, Phoebe looked up from the book. She glanced at Florence.

“Sorry...I was reading…” She said, giving a small smile. “Is something wrong?”

“Chief said you’ve got a patient coming in.” Florence replied. “She told me to come tell you, and to give you this.”

Florence held out the charts of the patient. Phoebe took them and looked over them.

“...Two things. One; this is Dr. Cunningham’s patient. Two; I’m on break...I was fixing to leave for lunch.”

“Without me?”

“Of course not.”

Florence chuckled. “Yeah, yeah...well, Dr. Cunningham never came in, y’know? Esha says he’s probably slacking off...or maybe he’s actually sick? Who knows? That, and…”

She looked up at her sister. “You’re the only one who actually wants to get any work done. Like, in the diagnostics field in mean. Everyone else is kinda lazy…”

“I guess…” Phoebe said. “Well...alright. When’s she coming in?”

“She’ll be here in an hour or two.” Florence replied, beginning to walk out.

“Where are you off to?” Phoebe asked. Florence looked back at her. “I was gonna go help out in the pediatrics branch...maybe bother Ms. Kimishima, since she’s here today.”

“She’s a busy woman, Flor.” scolded the older woman, and Florence rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah...as every worker here is, right? I just wanted to see what she was up to. Her field of work is interesting.”

She left the room, and Phoebe sighed. Dr. Kimishima...she’d only talked to the woman a couple of times, but she was a good friend of Gabe’s, so she trusted her. Florence seemed real fond of her; sometimes Naomi helped out at the hospital, and Florence liked to butt into cases she was solving. This was before they’d left for Europe, though...two whole years ago.

She understands why Florence would want to see the woman, though- she was infected with the Rosalia virus herself. Brushing off the thought of that incident, Phoebe looked down at the charts.

'This’ll be a long day, won’t it…?' She thinks.

~  
Episode 2 ~ Wilting Violets  
~  
Walking down the hallway, Phoebe’s eyes drifted around the building. It was rather quiet, save for the chatter of workers passing by her and talking to each other. She paused, though, when she heard distinct yelling.

“Are you crazy?! Why the hell would you come to work like this?! Look at you, your eyes are packing bags to go to Hawaii!”

That was Maria’s voice. Her eyebrows cocked upward as she turned the corner, eyeing the tan woman shouting at a male who was noticeably smaller than she was. He squeaked a little, eyes wide. “I-I- I just thought you’d need my help! We’ve been really understaffed lately…”

“I’m aware of that, dumbass! I ain’t letting you work, though, if you’re gonna be coming in looking like this! I swear, I’ll have to get Gabe to diagnose you…”

The boy, with messy blonde hair and round green eyes, wore a paramedic’s jacket similar to Maria’s. He was rather pale, eyes baggy, and shaking like a leaf. Phoebe sighed. “Maria...this is a hospital. Keep it down, will you?”

The two looked at her, and Maria groaned. “Sheesh…! The kid isn’t taking any care of himself! He’s a doctor, you’d think he’d know to manage his own health!”

“You don’t need to yell…” The blonde mumbled, looking down. Poor kid was a nervous wreck. Maria sighed and looked down at him. “I also don’t need to act as your mom, but look at where we are. Just...go rest up, kid. It’s a wonder you’re one of the best on our team in a state like this…”

He looked to the side. “I...I don’t need to rest-”

“William.” Maria said. “I can and will carry your ass to an empty room and lock you inside until you fall asleep.”

He squeaked a little, looking up at her. “You wouldn’t…!”

“I won’t if you go rest!”

The boy, William, nodded quickly before heading off down the hallway. Maria let out a small groan, shaking her head. “He didn’t sleep at all last night. It’s like he’s a wreck everywhere else except the medical field.”

“Mhm…” I nodded. “Dr. Seabury is a strange one indeed. He’s a nervous wreck unless he’s helping patients…”

“I don’t blame him. The kid’s seen some shit.” Maria looked at Phoebe. “Where’re you headed off to, huh?”

“Oh- I was heading to my office to see a patient.” Phoebe replied, giving a small smile. “I haven’t even had a chance to eat lunch yet...this place is even busier than I remember.”

Maria snickered. “You’ll get used to it. I was just fixing to leave to get lunch; which reminds me, William probably hasn’t eaten, either. I should get him a Happy Meal or something…”

“You aren’t his mentor anymore, Maria...you baby him, by your standards at least.”

“The kid’s fragile. I can’t hit this one.” Maria shrugged. “You want anything?”

“No no, I’ll eat when I’m done here.” Phoebe replied. “See you later, Maria.”

“Haha. See ya, Phe.” Maria waved before walking out the door. Phoebe smiled softly and turned, continuing to walk to her office. Just a normal day at Resurgam, and she was glad for the lack of chaos and excitement for once.  
~  
[Briefing]  
Once she entered the office, Phoebe took a seat in her swivel chair and looked at the computer beside her. “RONI, aren’t you supposed to be working with Gabe?”

 

“Resurgam has granted you authorization to use my systems as well.” RONI replied. Phoebe smiled softly. “Thank goodness. I could use you. Now, then, about these charts…”

She looked down at the charts in her hands.

NAME: Violet McNamara  
AGE: 24  
HEIGHT: 5’6”  
Patient has complained of respiratory difficulties. Her old doctor was unable to make a diagnosis to her condition.

“Unable to make a diagnosis…?” Phoebe questioned aloud. “Well that’s odd. Betcha I could make one in half the time he took to attempt a diagnosis.”

“Physically impossib-”

 

“It was an exaggeration, RONI.”

“I see.”

 

“Heh...anyways, let’s get started.”  
~  
[Diagnosis]  
The patient arrived, and she walked in on shaky legs into the office. She took a seat, eyes locked on the ground. She had straight black hair that fell to her lower back, as well as icy blue eyes, and she was dressed in a simple red t-shirt and black sweatpants.

“Good afternoon, Miss McNamara.” Phoebe greeted, giving a small smile. Violet waved, smiling back. “Hey…”

“I’m going to examine you first, and then I’ll ask you a few questions. Is that alright?” Phoebe asked. Violet nodded. “Yeah...that’s alright.”

Phoebe smiled, eyeing the patient. She noticed that overall, the patient was rather shaky. Her eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you...shivering?”

“Oh- yeah. Sorry...it’s just...awful cold in here.”

Phoebe frowned. It really wasn’t that cold in the office.

“RONI, can you make a note of that?” She asked.

“Understood.” RONI replied. “New symptom observed: shaking chills.”

“Oh!” Violet exclaimed. “Your computer talks…!”

“Mhm! RONI’s a little more than just a normal computer...fascinating, yeah?” Phoebe asked. Violet nodded, smiling a little in amusement. Phoebe went back to examining the patient. Her eyes went to her face, where beads of sweat were pricking at her forehead. “She’s cold, but she’s sweating…?” Phoebe wondered aloud. “RONI- write that down, please.”

“Right away.” responded the machine. “New symptom observed: sweating.”

Phoebe’s examination continued. Other than the sweating and the shivering, Phoebe noticed that Violet was a bit pale. She had baggy, tired eyes, too.

“Were you doing anything to strain yourself recently?” asked the diagnostician. Violet shook her head. “I’ve been on bedrest...I haven’t had time for anything laborious.”

“I see...I believe you might be suffering from fatigue, then. RONI?”

“On it.” The computer replied. “New symptom observed: fatigue.”

“Now, then...any symptoms to report?” Phoebe asked. Violet nodded. “Yes...I’ve been coughing a lot lately.”

“Are you a smoker?”

“Goodness, no…!” Violet replied. “I don’t really support use of those...cancer sticks.”

“Cancer sticks. I like that.” Phoebe chuckled. “Alright. RONI, record that.”

“I’m on it, Dr. Adams.” RONI responded. “New symptom observed: coughing.”

“Oh- actually…” Phoebe said suddenly. “Have you coughed up anything? Blood, sputum, etcetera…”

“I’ve been coughing up phlegm.” Violet replied. “Nothing else, fortunatel-”

She stopped, beginning to cough into her shoulder as a pained look crossed her face. Phoebe winced.

“I see...alright. RONI, update that.”

“Will do.” said RONI. “Symptom updated: cough with phlegm.”

Slowly, her coughing died down. She looked to be in an immense amount of pain. “Are you alright?” asked Phoebe, and Violet nodded. “My chest...it kind of hurts. Especially when I cough, or even breathe…”

“Oh? RONI. You know what to do.”

“Understood. New symptom observed: chest pains.”

“Hm...let’s go ahead and talk about your less recent symptoms, then.” Phoebe said. “What about anything you’ve experienced outside of this current time period?”

“Oh geez...where do I start?” Violet chuckled sheepishly. “I’ve been experiencing fatigue, as you may know...but other than that, my stomach’s been rather queasy.”

“Sounds like nausea.” Phoebe murmured, listening as RONI added that to the data. “Anything else?”

“Well...I’ve been vomiting a lot because of the aforementioned nausea.” Violet replied. “Like, no matter what I eat, it all comes back up!”

“Nausea and vomiting...I see.”

“New symptom observed: vomiting.”

Phoebe glanced back at RONI before looking back at Violet. “And…?”

“Oh geez...this is embarrassing…” Violet muttered. “Well, uh...I’ve been having...other stomach problems, too.”

“You mean...like, diarrhea?” Phoebe asked. Violet nodded, looking to the side. Phoebe shook her head. “Don’t be embarrassed. I’m your doctor at the moment, and anything you can tell the doctor could be useful. You’re in a judgement-free environment. RONI?”

“I am already on it.” RONI replied. “New symptom observed: diarrhea.”

“Hm...from what I’ve seen so far, it seems to be either a bad cold or a respiratory illness.” Phoebe said. “I’ll have to listen to your lungs...okay? Can you lift your shirt for me?”

“Mhm.” Violet nodded, grabbing the bottom of her red shirt and pulling it up. Phoebe placed on her stethoscope and began to listen carefully. The patient’s breathing sounded a bit...odd.

“Huh...it seems like your breathing is strained.” said the redhead. “Are you short of breath?”

“Ah, yeah...I’ve been having a bit of breathing trouble, as of late.” Violet said.

“Dyspnea for sure. RONI, note that.”

“Certainly, Dr. Adams. New symptom observed: dyspnea.”

“One last thing…”

Phoebe reached into the desk and pulled out a thermometer. “Can you open your mouth, please?”

Violet nodded and opened her mouth, and Phoebe placed the thermometer inside. After a few seconds it beeped, and Phoebe checked the temperature.

“Oh?”

103 degrees fahrenheit. “You’ve got a high fever, miss. RONI, jot that down, will you?”

“Understood. New symptom observed: fever.”

Phoebe stood. “Well, then...I suppose I’ll have to go over what we have for now. Just in case any complications come up, I’ll request a doctor wait outside of the office. Okay?”

“Alright...thank you, miss.” Violet replied. Phoebe smiled. “No problem. Helping people is my job, y’know?”

Phoebe waved to the patient before exiting the office.  
~  
“Alrighty, Maca-RONI!” Phoebe exclaimed, sitting in her swivel chair in the data room.

“That is a clever play on words, Dr. Adams.” RONI replied. Phoebe chuckled. “I know, right? What have you got for me, then?”

“Here are the possible candidates of illnesses for Ms. McNamara.”

A few files appeared onscreen. Phoebe clicked the first one.

[Acute Pulmonary Edema]  
‘Pulmonary edema is a condition caused by excess fluid in the lungs. This fluid collects in the numerous air sacs in the lungs, making it difficult to breathe. In most cases, heart problems cause pulmonary edema. But fluid can accumulate for other reasons, including pneumonia, exposure to certain toxins and medications, trauma to the chest wall, and exercising or living at high elevations.  
Acute pulmonary edema is a medical emergency requiring immediate care. Although pulmonary edema can sometimes prove fatal, the outlook improves when you receive prompt treatment for pulmonary edema along with treatment for the underlying problem. Treatment for pulmonary edema varies depending on the cause but generally includes supplemental oxygen and medications.  
Symptoms include [dyspnea] that worsens when lying down, wheezing, anxiety, frothy sputum (with blood occasionally), [cough], and heart palpitations.’

“No...there aren’t enough symptoms that add up. That, and I don’t think McNamara has any history of heart trouble. Next…”

She clicked the second file.

[Active Tuberculosis]  
‘Tuberculosis is a potentially serious infectious disease that mainly affects your lungs. The bacteria that cause tuberculosis are spread from one person to another through tiny droplets released into the air via coughs and sneezes.  
Symptoms include [coughing] that lasts three or more weeks, coughing up blood, [chest pain], or pain with breathing or coughing, unintentional weight loss, [fatigue], [fever], night sweats, [chills], and loss of appetite.  
Tuberculosis can also affect other parts of your body, including your kidneys, spine or brain. When TB occurs outside your lungs, signs and symptoms vary according to the organs involved. For example, tuberculosis of the spine may give you back pain, and tuberculosis in your kidneys might cause blood in your urine.  
Patients diagnosed with active TB require treatment with multiple types of antibiotics.’

“Not quite.” Phoebe said. “We’re getting close, though! I...think.”

She moved on to the third file.

[Acute Bronchitis]  
‘Bronchitis is an inflammation of the lining of your bronchial tubes. People who have bronchitis often cough up thickened mucus, which can be discolored.  
Often developing from a cold or other respiratory infection, acute bronchitis is very common. Acute bronchitis, also called a chest cold, usually improves within a week to 10 days without lasting effects, although the cough may linger for weeks.  
Signs and symptoms may include [cough], production of sputum, which can be clear, white, yellowish-gray or green in color (and rarely streaked with blood), [fatigue], [dyspnea], [slight fever], [chills], and chest discomfort. If you have acute bronchitis, you might have cold symptoms, such as a mild headache or body aches. While these symptoms usually improve in about a week, you may have a nagging cough that lingers for several weeks.’

“Hm...possibly? I think she’s experiencing way too many symptoms for this to be bronchitis.” Phoebe’s brows furrowed. “Well, then…”

 

She clicked another file.

[Pneumonia]  
‘Pneumonia is an infection that inflames the air sacs in one or both lungs. The air sacs may fill with fluid or pus, causing cough with phlegm or pus, fever, chills, and difficulty breathing. A variety of organisms, including bacteria, viruses and fungi, can cause pneumonia.  
Pneumonia can range in seriousness from mild to life-threatening. It is most serious for infants and young children, people older than age 65, and people with health problems or weakened immune systems.  
The signs and symptoms of pneumonia vary from mild to severe, depending on factors such as the type of germ causing the infection, and your age and overall health. Mild signs and symptoms often are similar to those of a cold or flu, but they last longer.  
Signs and symptoms of pneumonia may include [chest pain] when you breathe or cough, [cough with phlegm], [fatigue], [fever], [sweating], [shaking chills], [nausea], [vomiting], [diarrhea], and [dyspnea].  
Pneumonia can be treated with antibiotics.’

“...A perfect match.” Phoebe observed. A frown crossed her face. “That’s odd.”

“Pneumonia is not an uncommon disease, doctor.”

“No- I know that…” Phoebe replied. “Just...how would her doctor be unable to diagnose this?”

Phoebe stands. “Well...we’ve finished the diagnosis. Maybe I can ask her about this doctor. They seem...fishy.”

She exited the data room.  
~  
NAME: Violet McNamara  
AGE: 24  
HEIGHT: 5’6”  
Patient has complained of respiratory difficulties. Her old doctor was unable to make a diagnosis to her condition.  
Diagnosis complete!  
~  
[Post-Diagnosis]  
“It’s a simple case of pneumonia. It isn’t in a stage where it could be considered deadly, and you can treat it with antibiotics.”

Violet’s eyebrows furrowed as she heard that. “Really…? That’s not what my other doctor said.”

“And that’s exactly what bothers me.” Phoebe continued. “Your doctor was unable to diagnose a common illness...mind telling me what that’s about?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, who’s your doctor?”

“Oh...Dr. Aaron Stiller.” Violet said. She tapped her chin in though. “Let’s see...I just started seeing him. He’s a private doctor; really costly. He gave me his card after we met in a grocery store...claimed he used to work at New Leaf?”

“A man gave you a card that looked legitimate and claimed to be a doctor, demanding high prices for appointments and fails to give a diagnosis to a common disease.” Phoebe summarized. “Where does he do his appointments, hm? How do you pay?”

“He holds his appointments at his own house, but sometimes he visits his patients, if they’re in poor health.” said Violet. “He has us pay him upfront, usually in cash or checks. I paid over two thousand dollars for that last check-up before I decided to visit Resurgam.”

“That much for one appointment?!” Phoebe asked, eyes widening. “We’ll have to look into it...ask if New Leaf has ever had an Aaron Stiller in their department.”

“Do you think I’ve been scammed…?” Violet asked, wide eyed. Phoebe nodded. “Most likely, yes...I’ll ask chief and the hospital staff to look into it.”

“I understand. If it’s just pneumonia, then I guess I should go ahead and see a pharmacist. Might I get a prescription?”

“Will do.” Phoebe responded. She began to write up a prescription for the woman. After signing it, she handed it to Violet, and Violet stood.

“Thank you very much, Dr. Adams...I’ll be sure not to make the same mistake again.”

She left the room, and Phoebe sighed. “Well...Chief is going to love this.”  
~  
“A scam artist?!”

Esha Patel’s eyes were wide with shock. Phoebe nodded her head, sitting in the chair across from the chief’s desk.

“The patient I diagnosed had pneumonia. The doctor who saw her before this is a man named Aaron Stiller...he claims to be a former doctor of New Leaf, and he only does appointments at his house or his patient’s houses. He also makes them pay upfront in cash or check, even if he’s made a faulty diagnosis...or hasn’t made one at all.”

The chief hummed a little in thought, a scowl on her face. “Impersonating a medical official to gain money...that’s disgusting.”

She looked at Phoebe. “I’ll definitely be looking into this; I do happen to be acquainted with somebody from New Leaf. I can have them look at their staff’s history.”

“Thanks. Now, then…”

Phoebe stood. “Might I request a lunch break? I didn’t get to take one earlier, I was looking at Gabe’s patient.”

Esha chuckled. “Sorry, kid...turns out, Dr. Cunningham has come down with a bad cold. He should be back in a few days. Go take your lunch break, alright?”

Phoebe smiled and nodded. “Thank you, chief. I’ll try not to be too long.”  
~  
“...And then she went on to tell me that according to a book she read, it’s actually a very plausible method to disguise a murder. I researched it, of course, and it proved to be true; so I guess I’m lucky to have caught it.”

“I’m lucky to have had you. I’m more surprised, though, at how well you handled seeing a corpse…”

“I guess I’m desensitized? Like, I dunno, it doesn’t faze me externally...even if it rattles my bones a little internally.”

Hearing the odd conversation as she entered the hospital lobby, Phoebe’s eyes landed on Naomi Kimishima and Florence. The two seemed to be talking about something. Phoebe frowned a little. “I’m sorry, why is my sister looking at corpses…?!”

“She wasn’t intending on it- originally, she’d come to deliver something to me from the chief.” Naomi replied, a small smile crossing her face. “Haha...hello, Dr. Adams. How have you been?”

“Phoebe is fine- and I’ve been, well, fine.” Phoebe smiled softly. “A little concerned...the FBI wouldn’t want a minor as young as her butting into a case.”

“She didn’t do too much...had it not been for her eye, I wouldn’t have figured out a cause of death. She’s much like a little detective.”

“Not so little anymore…” Florence muttered. “Geez, you guys just love to baby me...even Little Guy treats me like a child.”

“Mh...you aren’t as young as Alyssa, I’ll give you that.”

Florence chuckled. “Yeah, yeah...how is she? Considering you and Navel have to work a lot, I assume she goes through a lot of babysitters.”

“She’s fine. Dr. Tachibana watched her today, since she was off.”

Phoebe giggled. “It’s nice to see you’re doing well, Naomi...in better health, I hope.”

“Indeed I am.” Naomi replied. “It’s good to see you’re well too...I heard you ran off to Europe quite some time ago, yes?”

“Mhm!” Phoebe nodded. “Actually, I would have stayed there had this place not been so understaffed. I heard you’re getting into operating again, yeah?”

Naomi frowned. “Only occasionally.” She said. “Actually...Dr. Muller has been doing a lot of operations, with the help of Dr. Morrison.”

“Hope she’s not being too hard on him.” Phoebe said. “Amanda’s kinda…”

“Stingy?”

“Yeah.”

Phoebe began to walk to the door. “I was fixing to go get lunch- er, actually...seeing the time, I guess it’s dinner now. Come on, Flor.”

Flor nodded. “Coming. See ya, Naomi.”

She waved at the forensic scientist before following her sister out the door. Phoebe looked down at Florence, who had a soft smile on her face.

“What’s got you so happy?” She asked, and Phoebe chuckled. “I guess I just had a good day, that’s all. How was work?”

“Tiresome...I may have gotten caught up in a medical scandal.”

“Oh? Let’s hope it ain’t something like the mafia, yeah?”

“Tch, as if…”

They reached Phoebe’s car. Florence opened the door and sat inside. “You know, I’m real happy for Naomi...she’s healthy, she’s got a kid, she’s happier.”

“Mhm...I think the whole family thing has done her well.” Phoebe said, taking a seat in the driver’s side. Florence frowned. “...That makes one of us, doesn’t it?”

“Florence…”

Florence smiled at her. “Hey, don’t worry about it. We’re doing fine, Phe, even without mom. Besides...you’re a lot more fun, even if I don’t get to see you all the time.”

Florence opened her DS, turning on some Kirby game. Phoebe’s heart ached at her little sister’s words; the two did have a close bond. Being thrown from one foster home to the next, it was only natural. She listened to the upbeat music of the game, looking at Florence’s smiling, relaxed face. “We should probably go eat, right?”

Phoebe blinked, looking at the driving wheel for a few seconds. She exhaled, smiling softly. “Yeah...I’ll let you pick the restaurant tonight, alright?”

“Ooh...we should get sushi.”

“Right, right.”

Phoebe began to drive, glancing at her sister every now and then. Was she really doing a good job at this, with her busy schedule? She looked back at the road, pushing the thoughts from her brain. She wouldn’t dwell on it. She was doing fine. Everything was fine.


	4. 1-3 ~ Mysterious Ailment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third episode for diagnostics! Seems a strange illness has taken form in a rather stingy patient. A bit more information on Phoebe's past is revealed, too!

One week after seeing that patient with pneumonia, Phoebe had found herself in a prison building. Not for the reasons you’d think, no! She was simply talking with Holden about Erhard, Gabe at her side in a better condition. Florence was waiting in the car, playing her DS.

“...And from what I’ve seen so far, he’s already exceeded his mentor. He’s an excellent surgeon. All I need is his medical records, and we should be good to go.” She concluded. Holden nodded. “I see...why on earth do you need them? Doesn’t the hospital have them?”

“Not yet. Chief wanted me to request you send them.” Phoebe replied. Gabe nodded. “Mhm...he’s been kinda stressed lately, and he’s having a few nightmares about the past, so we’re also hoping to get him in with a psychiatrist and get him some meds, if that’s fine with you.”

The door to the prison swung open. A man was struggling to pull away from two cops, shouting obscenities at them as a glare spread across his face. Phoebe winced. “Yikes.” She muttered.

“Mr. Stiller,” one cop said, “if you don’t quit struggling, we’ll have to assert force.”

Phoebe’s eyebrows raised. “Stiller?”

“Aaron Stiller.” Gabe replied, hands on his hips. “Didn’t you see the news report last night? The guy was posing as a doctor to make money.”

“Oh! That’s- that’s the guy I caught, when I diagnosed Ms. McNamara!”

“Caught me, didja?” Aaron said. He had stopped struggling, gaze drifting to Phoebe. Phoebe glared and crossed her arms as she stared down the man, his curly blonde hair practically covering his grinning face. “Look at you. Junior detective over here.”

“I shouldn’t have to play detective.” Phoebe spat. “I only had to because you were out here committing disgusting crimes. Scumbag.”

“Scumbag?”

Aaron sneered. “You think I’m doing this to be selfish, eh? More like the world’s selfish towards me! I wouldn’t have to pose as a doctor if I didn’t have a family to provide for, and the only damn job I can get is a convenience store worker!”

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. “...What?”

“I ain’t got a wife, a good job, nothin’. Just three kids who I need to provide for...how else was I supposed to make enough to put food on the table, eh?”

He gritted his teeth. “And you...you wanted to play hero. Who’s gonna provide for my family now, eh? What’s gonna happen to my kids? Have you any idea what it’s like to struggle to keep your own family afloat?”

“Mr. Stiller...please, come with us.”

The two cops escorted the angry man away, and Phoebe stared with wide eyes as they left.

‘Have you any idea what it’s like to struggle to keep your own family afloat?’

Those words echoed in her head. Had it not been for her job, she’d probably be in his position, wouldn’t she? And what if somebody split her and Florence apart like that? Who would care for her sister? Had Phoebe really done the right thing?

A hand was placed on her shoulder.

“No matter the reasoning, he’s still a criminal. Don’t let him get into your head.”

Phoebe looked up at Gabe, who gave her a gentle smile. “Relax. You did a good thing. Now let’s go, shall we? We’re gonna be late.”

Phoebe nodded before looking at Holden. “Could you transfer those records to Resurgam, then?”

“I’ll get it done.” Holden replied. “Take care, Dr. Adams.”

The two waved, and Phoebe started for the door, Gabe following behind.  
~  
Episode 3 ~ Mysterious Ailment  
~  
“So then he, like, started yelling at the teacher, right? And this other kid told him to stop, and he wouldn’t, so the kid decked him in the face! He was out like a light...and he didn’t even get in trouble for harassing the teacher, either.”

“Really now? Man, kids these days...thinking they can do whatever they want.”

Phoebe listened to Gabe and Florence talk; actually, it was mostly Florence talking. The kid was rambling about her day at school yesterday, Gabe listening to her words with interest. Phoebe, however, kept her eyes locked on the road, still dwelling on Stiller’s words as she drove. She let out a soft sigh, a solemn look on her face.

“Boooop.”

Florence had leaned forward and poked Phoebe’s cheek. Phoebe smiled softly at her sister. “Sit back, please.”

 

“Tell me why you’re all gloomy.”

“Don’t worry about it. I just didn’t sleep much, y’know?”

“Gotcha.”

Florence sits back. “We there yet?”

“Almost...man, I still gotta get used to his new address.”

Gabe’s brows furrowed. “Whose address? I thought you were giving me a ride to Resurgam.”

Phoebe chuckled. “I am...I just need to drop Florence off at a friend’s house first. She’s gonna be spending the day with a few friends instead of hanging around at Resurgam all day.”

“I see…”

They turned a corner and headed down a street, through a neighborhood. Phoebe stopped the car beside a blue house with white trim, pretty flowers blooming outside. On the porch sat a boy with black hair playing a PS Vita. He looked up as the car door opened and smiled.

“Floooor!” He called. Florence exited the car and waved at Phoebe. “See ya, sis.”

She closed the door and walked to the boy. Phoebe stared for a couple of seconds before she began to drive. Gabe looked at her.

“You don’t get a lot of time with your sister lately, do you?”

Phoebe chuckled sheepishly. “I guess not...my schedule’s always so busy. Even when I’m not in the hospital, I have work to do.”

“Well...can’t she just go back to her parents?”

“I didn’t tell you?”

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “Tell me what?”

Phoebe frowned. “Ah, it...isn’t anything too special, but I guess we’re technically orphans?”

“Whoa, what do you mean technically?”

Phoebe shook her head. “Well...I was sixteen years old when our mother died. Florence was six at the time.”

“What killed her…?” Gabe asked. Phoebe sighed softly. “Just...some kind of illness, I think. It’s what sparked my interest in being a doctor. Anyways...we were kinda moved around from one foster home to the next until I was eighteen. She was eight at the time...I got custody of her, and we moved to Portland.”

“I’m guessing this was around the time you decided to go to medical school?”

“Indeed.” Phoebe replied. “I don’t get to spend a lot of time with Florence...and I guess what Stiller said really stuck with me, cause I’m struggling just like him to keep my little family safe.”

Gabe chuckled, and Phoebe looked at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Ah, nothing.” He replied. “Just...I guess I see now why you’re so determined. You’re pretty young, and yet...you’ve already got so much on your plate.”

“I’m not so young anymore.” Phoebe said, allowing a small smile to cross her face. “And...I guess I have you to thank for some of that determination, yeah?”

“Mhm...don’t dwell too much on Stiller’s words, kid.” Gabe replied. “You’re doing fine. You look out for your family, not his. Alright?”

Phoebe nodded. The rest of the car ride was fairly silent, Phoebe thinking about what Gabe had told her as they neared Resurgam.  
~  
“Muller!”

Gabe and Phoebe were met with shouting as soon as they walked in. A young woman in a surgeon’s coat with long, curly, ginger hair was shouting, a look of anger on her face. “Damn it, where’d he run off to?!”

Her cold, brown eyes darted to the two who entered the hospital. “You two. Have you seen Dr. Muller?”

Gabe shrugged. “He’s probably not feeling well...you saw how he’s been these past few days, right?”

“God...why does he have to have those war flashbacks NOW?” The woman muttered. “I need him for emergency surgery. I don’t want to treat his patient.”

“Don’t you think you should lighten up on him?” Phoebe asked. “The guy’s stressed. This isn’t boot camp. I’m sure you can handle one extra patient, Dr. Morrison.”

“Yeah...loosen up, Amanda.” Gabe said. “I’m headed to my office. If I catch him on the way there, I’ll tell him you called.”

The older diagnostician left. The woman, Amanda, rolled her eyes, her red lips a thin line. “Geez...Dr. Muller is excellent. Better than me. Wish he could see that himself…”

She looked at Phoebe. “Hey, Dr. Freebird was calling for you.”

“Me?” Phoebe asked. “What would he want me for?”

“Said he had some charts for you. Think you can handle them?”

“Course I can. I’ll see you around, Amanda.”

Phoebe waved before heading down the hallway.  
~  
[Briefing]  
Phoebe poked her head into Dr. Freebird’s office. “Knock knock.”

Hank looked up from the chart he was reading once again and gave a friendly smile. “Good morning, Phoebe. How are you?”

“I’m just fine, Hank.” Phoebe replied. “I heard you had some charts for me?”

Dr. Freebird nodded. “Just one, thankfully...this one was undiagnosable.”

“Is this another one of Stiller’s patients?” Phoebe asked, placing her hands on her hips. Hank shook his head. “No- this one actually came from New Leaf. They couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong with him, so they wanted you to examine him. Take a look at this.”

He handed her the charts. Phoebe took them and read them over.

NAME: Zachary Sawyer  
AGE: 31  
HEIGHT: 5’9”  
Patient has reported numerous symptoms, none of which doctors have been able to connect to a known disease. An unknown illness may be present.

Phoebe’s brows furrowed. “I see…” She mumbled. “Maybe I can make a diagnosis. Is Gabe using RONI right now?”

“Yes, unfortunately.” Hank said. “You’ll have to do this on your own...we can’t exactly get ahold of another RONI system.”

“That’s okay. They didn’t exactly have any in Europe. I’ll manage.” Phoebe gave a gentle smile to the orthopedic surgeon, and he smiled back. “Alright then. Call us if you need anything, alright?”

“Will do. See you later, big guy.”

Phoebe left the room, heading to her office.  
~  
[Diagnosis]  
When Phoebe entered the office, a rather chubby old man looked up at her, a frown on his face. He wore a suit, and next to his chair sat a briefcase. Phoebe assumed this man had just gotten out of work. “My apologies.” She said, taking a seat in her own chair. “I was just getting your charts...I came in a bit later than I intended to today. Mr. Sawyer, correct?”

The man, Zachary Sawyer, nodded. “It’s fine, little lady. Don’t even worry about it.” He said, his tone holding a bit of exasperation to it. Clearly, he wasn’t too happy with her late arrival.

“Right...a-anyway. According to your charts, you’ve been experiencing a number of symptoms. Nobody’s been able to diagnose you. I’m going to examine you, and then we’re going to talk. Is that alright, sir?”

“Indeed it is.” He said, looking to the side. “Before we start, though- how much is this gonna cost?”

“I’m sorry…?”

“I don’t wanna spend too much money.” He explained. Phoebe’s brows furrowed. “I caught wind that you worked for a pretty big company...so I figured-”

“I’d rather keep that money for myself than give it to a hospital with such a lazy doctor.”

Phoebe squinted, glaring at this old jerk. His face remained stern. Phoebe shook her head and began to examine the patient. Her eyes went to his face- even with his weird squinty gaze, she could see one eye was kept shut. She raised an eyebrow. “Is something the matter with your eye?” She asked.

Zachary nodded. “It just stopped working.” He explained. “I can’t see anything out of it; it’s completely blind.”

“I see...RONI-” Phoebe began, but she paused. “...Right. I don’t have RONI right now, do I?”

She took out a notepad and began to write. 

‘Blindness in right eye’

She looked up at Zachary, noticing his tired, baggy eyes. “Have you been tired lately?”

“If you’re asking about fatigue, that’s a definite yes.” Zachary replied. “It’s been going on for weeks...sometimes I’m too tired to get out of bed.”

Phoebe nodded, noting ‘fatigue’ as well. “Alright...well, those seem to be your only /visible/ symptoms. Mind if I ask you about any other symptoms you may be experiencing?”

Zachary nodded his head. “I’ve had this migraine.” He said. “It’s been going on for over a week, and it won’t go away. I’ve tried medicine, tea, herbs, everything I can get ahold of for a low price. Nothing’s helped.”

‘For a low price…?’ Phoebe thought. It was clear this guy was rather stingy with his money. Phoebe wrote ‘migraine’ before looking up at Zachary.

“Mr. Stiller, where do you work?” She asked. Zachary cocked up an eyebrow. “I work as a lawyer.” He replied. “Why do you ask, hm?”

“Oh- I was going to suggest that a loud workplace environment could be stressing your head.” Phoebe responded. “Are you often in places with large crowds or loud music?”

“No. What do I look like, a damn sleazy drunkard at a nightclub?”

“I was just making sure.” Phoebe responded, trying to keep her smile on her face. Being nice to patients was hard when they were like this. That Matthew kid was different; he was, well, a kid. This man...clearly, the greedy dirtbag didn’t know how to treat people.

“Might I ask you to tone down the attitude?” She asked softly. “I’ve got a lot on my plate. You’re lucky I’m taking time out of my day to diagnose you when I could be doing other things.”

She really didn’t want to be rude, but this guy was aggravating her. Zachary’s expression softened a bit.

“My apologies, little lady. I’m not always this rude.” He said. “Truth be told...my brain’s been kind of scrambled lately.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm.” Sawyer nodded. “I’ve been having frequent mood swings. It’s weird, because these never happened until after I got sick.”

“You haven’t seen a therapist? No history of mental health issues?” Phoebe asked. Zachary shook his head. “None at all. My brain’s usually in top shape.”

“I see…”

Phoebe nodded, adding ‘mood swings’ to her notes.

“Other than tha-”

Zachary stopped, beginning to cough violently. He hunched over, a hand over his mouth and a look of pain on his face. Phoebe gasped and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. She paused, though, when he looked up at her, his coughing dying down. Blood stained his face and hand, dripping from his mouth and nose.

“Can I get a towel…?” He asked. Phoebe nodded. She handed him a box of tissues, and he began to clean his face. Phoebe quickly added ‘coughing up blood, nosebleeds’ to her notes. Once he’d wiped his face off, Zachary dropped the tissues into a nearby trash bin and looked down at his suit.

“This was expensive.” He muttered before looking up at her. “...Do you have bugs in here?” He asked suddenly. Phoebe shook her head. “Not that I’m aware of, no.”

“I hear buzzing. Do you not hear it?”

Phoebe shook her head slowly. Zachary nodded. “I see...then that’s probably another symptom.” He said. “Before I began coughing, I was going to say that I’ve been seeing and hearing things that aren’t actually there.”

Phoebe nodded. “I see...again, no history of mental illness, correct?”

Zachary nodded. “Mh. I haven’t experienced any kind of trauma, either, so I don’t think a mental condition could just appear out of the blue.”

Phoebe added ‘visual/auditory hallucinations’ to her list before glancing back at Mr. Sawyer. “You sure are experiencing some bizarre symptoms.” She said. “Whatever it is, I hope we can put a stop to it soon...anything else?”

“Hmm...above everything else, I’ve been experiencing pain in my left kidney.” Zachary replied. “It’s been hurting here the most. Aside from my head, of course.”

“Kidney pain…” Phoebe murmured as she wrote that down onto her notepad. She stood up.

“I’m going to go analyze this data, alright?” She said, looking at her notes. “I’ll try to make a diagnosis as best as I can, but if nothing comes up, we’ll have to run a few tests. They might be a bit costly…”

Before Mr. Sawyer could protest, Phoebe left the diagnostics office. She headed to the data analysis room to make what she could out of this mystery.  
~  
Phoebe took a seat and started up her computer. She jumped slightly when she heard a “Good afternoon, Dr. Adams.”

RONI had started up, and Phoebe tilted her head. “I thought you were with Gabe?”

“Dr. Cunningham has finished diagnosing his patient. I will assist you in finding a possible diagnosis. Please enter the symptoms you’ve found.”

Phoebe smiled softly and nodded, beginning to type what she’d discovered in Sawyer’s condition. After entering the data, RONI pulled up a few possible candidates- hardly any, actually.

“Oh my...not a lot of options.” Phoebe observed, clicking the first file.

[Anton–Babinski Syndrome]  
‘Anton–Babinski syndrome is mostly seen following a stroke, but may also be seen after head injury. It’s described as the sudden development of bilateral occipital dysfunction, and is likely to produce transient physical and psychical effects in which [mental confusion] may be prominent. It may be some days before the relatives, or the nursing staff, stumble onto the fact that the patient has actually become [sightless]. This is not only because the patient ordinarily does not volunteer the information that they have become blind, but he furthermore misleads his entourage by behaving and talking as though they were sighted. Attention is aroused however when the patient is found to collide with pieces of furniture, to fall over objects, and to experience difficulty in finding his way around. They may try to walk through a wall or through a closed door on his way from one room to another. Suspicion is still further alerted when they begin to describe people and objects around them which, as a matter of fact, are not there at all. Thus we have the twin symptoms of anosognosia and confabulation, the latter affecting both speech and behaviour.’

“That’s not it…” Phoebe murmured, shaking her head. “I don’t think mental confusion and mood swings quite add up...and there isn’t really anything that /does/ match this besides a lack of vision. Next…”

She clicked the next file.

[Lung Cancer]  
‘A cancer that begins in the lungs and occurs usually in smokers. Lung cancer typically doesn't cause signs and symptoms in its earliest stages. Signs and symptoms of lung cancer typically occur only when the disease is advanced.  
Signs and symptoms of lung cancer include chronic, hacking, raspy [coughing], sometimes with mucus that has [blood in it], changes in a cough that you've had for a long time, respiratory infections that keep coming back, including bronchitis or pneumonia, shortness of breath that gets worse, wheezing, lasting chest pain, hoarseness, swelling of the neck and face, pain and weakness in the shoulder, arm, or hand, [fatigue, weakness], loss of weight and appetite, fever that comes and goes, [severe headaches], body pain, and trouble swallowing.’

Phoebe shook her head. “That can’t be it either. Again, not enough is adding up. How many more possibilities are there?”

“Just one, Dr. Adams.”

Phoebe nodded. “I see…” She said, clicking the last file.

[Hydronephrosis]  
‘Hydronephrosis is the swelling of a kidney due to a build-up of urine. It happens when urine cannot drain out from the kidney to the bladder from a blockage or obstruction. Hydronephrosis can occur in one or both kidneys. Hydronephrosis occurs when there is either a blockage of the outflow of urine, or a reflux that can cause the renal pelvis to become enlarged.  
Hydronephrosis may or may not cause symptoms. The main symptom is [pain], either in the side and back, abdomen, [kidney], or groin. Other symptoms can include pain during urination, other problems with urination, nausea and fever. These symptoms depend on the cause and severity of urinary blockage.  
Hydronephrosis is usually caused by another underlying illness or risk factor. Causes of hydronephrosis include, but are not limited to, kidney stones, congenital blockage, blood clots, scarring of tissue, tumor or cancer, pregnancy, or urinary tract infection.’

Phoebe shook her head. “So you really couldn’t find anything that adds up too well…”

She thought for a bit about…

No, it couldn’t have been Rosalia. That problem was solved two years ago. Phoebe stood up. “We’ll have to run a few tests.” She said.

She began to walk back to the office.  
~  
“Mr. Sawyer…?” Phoebe called softly as she opened the door. No response- he sat slumped in his chair, staring at his hands.  
“I know you must be worried, but we’ll have to run a few tests, alright?” She said, sitting in her chair. “C’mon, look at me. This’ll be over soon.”

Still no response. Phoebe’s brows furrowed. “...Sawyer?”

She reached out and shook him a bit. He nearly fell over out of his chair then and there, suddenly vomiting blood. Phoebe’s breath hitched as he fell to the ground, trembling and vomiting more blood.

“What the-?! RONI! Call for help! We’ll have to halt the diagnosis!”

“I’m on it, doctor.”

RONI began to contact the chief, and Phoebe watched as Zachary writhed on the floor in pain.  
~  
[Post-Diagnosis]  
“We’re getting him in for emergency surgery right now. Dr. Morrison offered to take care of it, and Nurse Rodwell and Dr. Muller will be assisting.”

Chief’s tone was gentle as she spoke to the diagnostician. She nodded softly, and chief continued. “I’m sorry, Phoebe. You must be really shaken up.”

“No- I’m fine. I just...I couldn’t make a diagnosis.”

Her brows furrowed. “Isn’t it...weird?”

Esha frowned. She opened her desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

“This was taped to the door this morning. We think it might have something to do with this...the FBI is already looking into it.”

Phoebe took the paper and read it.

‘Greed is a sin that tears apart charity. Benevolence, generosity, and goodwill wither away like flowers left to die. The mantis will seek vengeance on a vessel filled with greed.

Eidakri.’

“Eidakri…?” Phoebe murmured. “How did this…get here…?”

“We don’t know. You see...Mr. Sawyer was found unconscious outside. When we restored some of his health, that’s when he explained his condition, and how he collapsed out there. Now that we think about it, this note could have something to do with it.”

“You’re thinking...bioterrorism?”

“Exactly.”

Esha frowned. “Although...I’m not quite sure what Eidakri is. Is it a name?”

“Hm…” Phoebe shook her head. “I’m not sure.”

“Well...I have a job for you.”

“Huh?”

Phoebe looked up at the chief as she spoke. “I need you to write a case report. Note every symptom you could find, every possible illness, every little behavior discovered during diagnosis. We need to know as much as we can.”

“Chief, that’ll take hours…”

“I know...I’m sorry, Dr. Adams, but this is a life or death situation.”

Phoebe stood. “I know, I know...I’ll be in my office, then. Call me if you find out anything new, okay?”

She left Chief Patel’s office, a frown on her face.  
~  
Rain rapped gently against the window as Phoebe typed, a tired look on her face. A knock sounded at her door, and she looked up. “Come in.”

“Hello, Dr. Adams.”

As the door opened up, Tomoe Tachibana’s gentle voice could be heard. Phoebe gave a small smile to the endoscopic surgeon.

“Good afternoon, Tomoe.” She said. “Can I help you?”

Tomoe smiled. “The chief wanted to know if she could get you anything. It’s nearing evening, and she’s fixing to head out to get something to eat.”

“No, I’ll be fine. What time is it, exactly…?”

“5:47 P.M.”

“Already…”

Phoebe sighed. “Is Dr. Cunningham still here?”

“He was just fixing to leave.” Tomoe replied. “Do you need something from him?”

“Can you ask him to go pick up Florence from her friend’s house?” She asked. “I’m gonna be getting out a little late.”

Tomoe nodded. “Alright. And...don’t feel bad about it, Dr. Adams. From what I’ve seen, you’ve been working rather diligently.”

She left the room, and Phoebe took out her phone to send a text to Florence.

[You]Gabe’s coming to get you. I’ve got a report to write. Gonna be home late, sorry.

After a few seconds, Florence texted back.

[Flor]its fine :o dont worry about it!

Phoebe smiled softly. An idea came to mind all of a sudden. She quickly sent a text to Florence.

[You]Do you know what Eidakri is? Is it a pop culture thing?  
[Flor]eidakri?  
[You]Yeah. Something to do with a mantis.

It didn’t take long for Florence to reply.

[Flor]in greek, eídos akrídos translates to praying mantis, so maybe it has something to do with that??  
[Phoebe]Got it. Thanks. When did you learn Greek?  
[Flor]its not odd to know more than one language yknow, most kids in other countries know multiple languages so i studied a few of my own as welk  
[Flor]well* oof

Phoebe smiled.

[You]I gotta keep writing my report. Make sure Gabe buys something to eat for you.  
[Flor] will do :>

Phoebe set her phone down and glanced out the window, eyeing the cloudy sky as a frown crossed her face. She continued typing away, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She really did wish to spend more time with Florence…

In the end, though, she guessed she really was bad at this whole child care thing.

Pushing her gloomy thoughts aside, Phoebe kept typing.


	5. 1-4 ~ Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end of Phoebe's arc, ahhh,,,poor girl has so much on her mind, and with that weird illness popping up and the possibility of a bioterrorism act, it's only stressing her more.

‘Beep, beep! Beep, beep!’

The sound of the alarm clock woke Phoebe from her slumber that morning. It was two days after that mysterious patient had shown up...Monday morning, and the FBI was still on the case. No news had been released to the public yet, so not to cause a frenzy. Apparently, though, even Caduceus was getting involved with this. The information was classified for the most part…

Of course, she /might/ have told some of this to Florence. Florence was bright for her age, and she wanted to know more about this strange illness herself. 

“Wakey wakey, Phe.”

Florence’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The woman sat up and smiled. “Morning. You already ready for school?”

Florence nodded, already in her uniform. Her backpack rested on her back, and her DS was in her hands.

“I woke up earlier than expected. I already ate, too. You have morning shift, don’t you?” Florence spoke. Phoebe nodded. “Mhm...might as well get ready now. We’ll have to get Dr. Cunningham on the way to the school.”

“Got it.” Florence said before heading to the living room. Phoebe stood and looked around the room. It was a rather tiny room in a two bedroom apartment, nothing but a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. On the dresser sat a television set, and on her nightstand was a radio clock and a lamp, as well as a picture. Phoebe picked up the picture and looked at it.

A woman with fluffy red hair held a small child in her arms, and a red haired girl had her arms wrapped around the woman’s waist. They had smiles on their faces. In the corner, something was written.

‘Adams family  
June 7th, 2006’

She set down the picture and sighed. She’d been so under the weather lately, so worried that she wasn’t doing as well as her mother could have. She left the room and headed to the bathroom to shower, trying her best to forget about her worries. She had stuff to get done.  
~  
Episode 4 ~ Family  
~  
“Bye, Florence.” Phoebe called as the girl exited the car. Florence looked back at her and waved, shutting the door. She turned and headed to the school building as Phoebe began to drive off. Gabe, who was sitting in the passenger’s seat, leaned back and groaned. “I dunno /why/ Esha wants us in so early…” He muttered. Phoebe looked at him. “Probably because of all the suspected bioterrorism going on?”

“Mhm...yeah, I guess that’s important. Let’s hope it isn’t another Rosalia incident…”

“Or GUILT.”

“Yeah...GUILT was a lot worse than Rosalia in terms of treatment.”

“You never treated it.”

“I’m guessing based on what I’ve seen.”

Phoebe chuckled, glancing out the window as light raindrops began to fall. She sighed. “This weather...it’s only making things worse for me.”

“Yeah, you have seemed a bit more depressed.” Gabe said nonchalantly. Phoebe looked back at the road as she drove. “Is it that noticeable?”

“I’d say so...I think maybe getting back into Resurgam so quickly was a bad idea for you.”

Gabe gazed out the window, chewing on a cigarette. He didn’t smoke it; Phoebe forbade him from smoking in her car. He continued to speak, a frown on his face. “You overthink things, Phe. You add all of these stressors into your daily life, and then you worry, and things seem like they’re terrible when really, they aren’t. Maybe you should take a break after today before this job breaks you, yeah?”

He smiled at her. “You just got back from Europe. Don’t throw yourself into all of this hard work at once if it’s only gonna mess you up. Learn to slack off a bit.”

Phoebe forced a small smile. “Of course you’d tell me to slack off.”

“You need it.”

Gabe ruffled her hair. “Consider it at least, alright? Be good to yourself.”

Phoebe nodded. “Yeah, yeah…”

She continued to drive, listening to the sounds of the rain and Gabe humming along to a song on the radio.  
~  
Once they’d entered Resurgam, Phoebe immediately bumped into somebody. This somebody had a blue and pink nurse’s uniform, his brown hair covering his eyes as a stoic look rested on his face. This somebody also stood over six feet tall, judging by appearance.

“Oh- my apologies, Tobias.”

The man, Tobias, looked down at her and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it- I wasn’t looking where I was going, either.”

“Oh; Nurse Rodwell.” Gabe’s voice cut into their conversation. “I’m glad to see you this morning. I’ve got a child patient who’s all anxious, according to chief. Think you can give me a hand?”

Tobias nodded. “Will do…”

“Great. Thanks, softie.”

Tobias’ mouth twitched a bit, a frown forming on his face. “Don’t call me that.” He said simply before heading out the door. “I’ll be out for a bit. We can begin diagnosis when I get back.”

He was gone, and Gabe frowned. “Sheesh...that guy just hates showing emotion, doesn’t he?”

“I’m sure he’s just...having trouble warming up to people.” Phoebe replied. Gabe rolled his eyes. “It’s been over a year since he got here. Wonder why he’s so bitter all the time…”

He shrugged. “Whatever. I’m gonna go get something from the food court...I didn’t really eat at home. You go do whatever it is you’re doing. Remember what I said about overworking.”

Phoebe nodded. “Yeah, yeah...don’t worry too much, dad.” She teased. Gabe walked off, leaving the younger diagnostician in the lobby.

“Ah, Dr. Adams!”

Hearing a voice, Phoebe turned to see Dr. Muller. She smiled softly. “Morning, Erhard. How are you?”

“Fine, actually.” He replied, allowing a small smile to cross his face. “My stress has been getting better. Actually...chief sent me to come get you. She said she had some charts for you.”

Phoebe nodded. “Yeah...got it. Oh- how was that one patient? Is he alright?”

“You mean Sawyer?” Erhard asked. “It was a tricky procedure...but we were able to successfully treat it. We used our knowledge on other manmade illnesses to treat the disease. We have the footage of the operation, too, in case you want to know how it went.”

“I’ll wait to watch it.” Phoebe replied. “This next patient I’m treating...are they also infected with some weird illness?”

 

“No, I don’t think so. Just a standard procedure if I remember correctly.” He began to walk off. “I’m going to go find Dr. Morrison. You should go ahead and see the chief, alright?”

Phoebe nodded, beginning to walk to Esha’s office.  
~  
[Briefing]  
Phoebe entered the chief’s office, frowning a little as the lights flickered. She shut the door behind her.

“There a ghost in here?” She joked. Esha chuckled softly. “No, not this time. Storm’s really messing up the power...let’s hope you can continue working in these conditions.”

“It isn’t so bad.” replied Phoebe, taking a seat in a chair in front of the chief’s desk. “Now then...you said I had a patient, right?”

“Yes, you do. We were going to have Gabe diagnose this little one, but he’s already dealing with another kid. Thankfully, though, you seem better with little kids than Cunningham…”

Esha handed Phoebe some charts. The diagnostician took them and read through them carefully.

NAME: Delilah Kingsley  
AGE: 6  
HEIGHT: 3’8”  
Patient has been brought in due to respiratory problems and a fever, as well as a few other symptoms.

“Oh my...she’s rather young.” Phoebe mumbled. “Hopefully she’s willing to cooperate. She’s got a parent in with her, right?”

 

“Of course.” The chief replied. “We aren’t gonna let her go unsupervised. Her mother’s with her.”

“I see.”

Phoebe stood. “Well then...I won’t be too long.” She looked at the chief. “Oh, and I got my report sent in.”

“I saw. We’ll be looking into it. Maria said she and William found something similar to the first note at the scene of another incident, too...so I’m having them give me reports on who they treated as well.”

“I see…”

Phoebe sighed. “I really hope this doesn’t turn up to be another bioterrorism incident.” She murmured. “Like, I dunno...maybe those Delphi guys are back at it again?”

“I doubt it’s them.” Esha replied, looking over a piece of paper with a frown on her face.

“...Pascha.”

“What?”

“On the first paper, it said Eidakri, which was similar to the Greek translation of ‘praying mantis’.” Esha said. “That’s what it said in your report. If Eidakri is the praying mantis...then what’s Pascha?”

“Well, I’m not the one who translated it.” said Phoebe. “It was Florence. She’ll probably know this one, too...now, then, I should probably go see that patient. I’ll be sure to talk to Florence.”

She waved goodbye to the chief and left the office, taking out her phone. May as well send a quick text to Florence; hopefully she could answer it at lunch time.

[You]If Eidakri was praying mantis, what’s Pascha?

She put her phone away and headed down to the diagnostics office. She had to focus on the patient now; not some kind of bioterrorism incident in the works.  
~  
[Diagnosis]  
Phoebe entered the office and took a seat in her chair. Sitting across from her was a young woman with short, brown hair, dressed in a red polo shirt and blue jeans. Sitting in the woman’s lap was a little girl with brown hair pulled into pigtails, dressed in a pale pink dress, her blue eyes half lidded and tired. Phoebe gave a gentle smile.

“That must be Delilah. And you are…?”

The woman smiled. “Alice Kingsley. Her mother.”

The two women shook hands, and Phoebe looked down at the charts again. “Hm...RONI, you here?” She asked suddenly.

“I am here, doctor.” The system replied. “Dr. Cunningham has assured me that I should help you instead.”

Phoebe nodded. “Alrighty. Now, then...I’m going to examine you, Delilah, and then we’re gonna ask you some questions. Alright?”

The girl blinked, a small frown crossing her face.

“...Why am I here again?”

Alice sighed. “I’m sorry...she’s usually such an attentive little girl. She’s got the memory of an elephant. Lately, though, she’s been really confused and spacey...like her brain just stopped.”

“Oh? That could be a symptom, you know.”

“Really?”

Phoebe nodded. “Mhm. A sudden change in one’s mental status could be caused by illness. RONI- make a note of that, okay?”

“Will do, doctor.” said RONI. “New symptom observed: abrupt change in mental status.”

“Oh my...that’s unnerving.” Alice said. Delilah let out a tiny whine as she cuddled closer to her mother. Phoebe looked closely. She couldn’t quite see anything wrong other than her unusual lax demeanor. “Delilah, I need to listen to your heart and breathing. May you lift your dress?”

Delilah nodded. “Okie dokie, missy…”

She lifted her dress, and Phoebe put on her stethoscope. She leaned in close and placed the stethoscope to her chest, first listening for any signs of unusual breathing.

“Hm…”

Her breath rate was unnaturally high. More than twenty breaths per minute, actually.

“You’re breathing really quickly, Delilah.” Phoebe said. Delilah nodded. “Mommy says if I breathe too fast, I’ll get more sick...but I can’t help it.”

“That’s okay. Would you like a cup of water?”

“No thank you.”

“Alright.” Phoebe said. “RONI, can you record that? Her breath rate is over twenty breaths a minute.”

“Right away, Dr. Adams.” RONI replied. “New symptom observed: high breath rate.”

Alice looked rather uneasy. Phoebe looked at her. “It’ll be okay, ma’am. Delilah,” she looked at the girl, “why are you breathing so fast? Do you feel like it’s hard to get air?”

“Yeah…” Delilah nodded. “It feels like there’s not lots of air in my chest.”

“I see...RONI?”

“Understood. New symptom observed: dyspnea.”

“Now we need to listen to your heart. Okay?” Phoebe asked. Delilah nodded, and Phoebe moved the stethoscope to her heart. She listened for a bit, a frown crossing her face. 

“Higher than ninety beats a minute…” Phoebe murmured. “Your heart is beating extra fast, too, Delilah. RONI, make a note of that.”

“I’m on it, Dr. Adams. New symptom observed: high heart rate.”

Alice frowned. “My poor baby...is she going to be alright?”

“She will be, miss.”

Phoebe moved back, and Delilah pulled her dress back down. Phoebe looked at Alice. “Has she been experiencing any odd symptoms? A decrease in appetite? Low urine production? Bathroom trouble?”

“That second one.” Alice said. “She...hasn’t really been…”

 

“I see.” Phoebe nodded. “RONI?”

“New symptom observed: decreased urine output.”

Phoebe reached to her desk, grabbing a thermometer. She looked at Delilah. “Can you open your mouth for a moment?”

Obediently, Delilah opened her mouth. Phoebe placed the thermometer inside, and Delilah shut her mouth. After a bit, the thermometer beeped, and Delilah opened her mouth again. Phoebe pulled back the thermometer and read the numbers.

“Hm...103 degrees Fahrenheit.” Phoebe observed. “RONI, you know what to do.”

“Indeed I do, doctor.” RONI responded. “New symptom observed: fever.”

Phoebe looked at Delilah. “Alright, Delilah. Have you been hurting anywhere?” She asked. Delilah thought for a long few seconds before nodding her head. She pointed at her abdomen, a tiny pout on her face. “It hurts here lots.” She said. Phoebe nodded. “Abdominal pains...I see.”

“Shall I record that?” RONI asked. Phoebe nodded. “Of course.”

“New symptom observed: abdominal pains.”

“Mh...RONI.”

She turned to the computer screen. “Can I see her charts, please? I think I might know what’s going on here…”

RONI nodded. The charts appeared onscreen, and Phoebe carefully read each number. From the corner of her eye, she could see Alice petting Delilah’s hair, a worried look on the mother’s face. Phoebe prayed this illness wasn’t too serious; losing a loved one was horrible. She kept looking, until…

“Aha.”

Her platelet count. Phoebe’s brows furrowed. “Her platelet count is incredibly low. RONI, can you make a note of that?”

“I’m on it, doctor. New symptom observed: Low platelet count.”

Phoebe stood up. “I’ll be right back, okay? I’ve got to look through these symptoms...though I might know what she has. Wait right here, will you?”

Alice nodded, and Phoebe quickly left the office.  
~  
The girl entered the data analysis room and took a seat in her swivel chair. She started up the computer and frowned slightly. “Hm...RONI, what have you got for me?”

“I’ve prepared a list of possible illnesses for you, Doctor. May I point out that you seem rather out of it today?”

“That isn’t important.”

“Emotional distress could lead to the misdiagnosis of a patient.”

“I’ve got a lot on my mind, RONI. You’re lucky you aren’t human. Anyways…”

She clicked one of the files RONI had pulled up and began to read.

[Vasculitis]  
‘Vasculitis is inflammation of your blood vessels. It causes changes in the blood vessel walls, including thickening, weakening, narrowing or scarring. These changes can restrict blood flow, resulting in organ and tissue damage. There are many types of vasculitis, and most of them are rare. Vasculitis might affect just one organ, or several. The condition can be acute or chronic.  
Vasculitis can affect anyone, though some types are more common among certain groups. Depending on the type you have, you may improve without treatment. Some types require medications to control the inflammation and prevent flare-ups.  
The signs and symptoms of vasculitis vary greatly. They're often related to decreased blood flow throughout the body.  
General signs and symptoms of vasculitis include a [fever], headache, fatigue, weight loss, [abdominal pains], night sweats, rash, and nerve problems, such as numbness or weakness.’

“No…” Phoebe shook her head. “That can’t be it. Not enough symptoms add up. RONI, c’mon…”

“My apologies, doctor. I figured every possible angle should be taken into consideration.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.”

She clicked the next file.

[Cholecystitis]  
‘Cholecystitis is inflammation of the gallbladder. In most cases, gallstones blocking the tube leading out of your gallbladder cause cholecystitis. This results in a bile buildup that can cause inflammation. Other causes of cholecystitis include bile duct problems, tumors, serious illness and certain infections. If left untreated, cholecystitis can lead to serious, sometimes life-threatening complications, such as a gallbladder rupture. Treatment for cholecystitis often involves gallbladder removal.  
Signs and symptoms of cholecystitis may include [severe pain in your upper right or center abdomen], pain that spreads to your right shoulder or back, tenderness over your abdomen when it's touched, nausea, [fever], and vomiting.  
Cholecystitis signs and symptoms often occur after a meal, particularly a large or fatty one.’

“...Again, no. I think this is more than just her abdomen.”

She clicked the next file.

[Yellow Fever]  
Yellow fever is a viral infection spread by a particular type of mosquito. The infection is most common in areas of Africa and South America, affecting travelers to and residents of those areas. In mild cases, yellow fever causes a [fever], headache, nausea and vomiting. But yellow fever can become more serious, causing heart, liver and kidney problems along with hemorrhaging. Up to 50 percent of people with the more-severe form of yellow fever die of the disease.  
There's no specific treatment for yellow fever, but getting a yellow fever vaccine before traveling to an area in which the virus is known to exist can protect you from the disease.  
During the first three to six days after you've contracted yellow fever, you won't experience any signs or symptoms. After this, the infection enters an acute phase and then, in some cases, a toxic phase that can be life-threatening.  
Symptoms of the acute phase are a [fever], headache, muscle aches, particularly in your back and knees, sensitivity to light, nausea, vomiting or both, loss of appetite, dizziness, and red eyes, face or tongue. These signs and symptoms usually improve and are gone within several days.  
Although signs and symptoms may disappear for a day or two following the acute phase, some people with acute yellow fever then enter a toxic phase. During the toxic phase, acute signs and symptoms return and more-severe and life-threatening ones also appear. These can include jaundice of the skin and the whites of your eyes, [abdominal pain] and vomiting, sometimes of blood, [decreased urination], bleeding from your nose, mouth and eyes, bradycardia, liver and kidney failure, and brain dysfunction, including delirium, seizures and coma.  
The toxic phase of yellow fever can be fatal.’

“Not enough symptoms...that, and we don’t exactly live in South America or Africa. I don’t think that’s quite it.”

Next file. Phoebe let out a soft sigh, eyebrows furrowed as she read.

[Septicemia]  
‘Septicemia is a serious bloodstream infection. It’s also known as bacteremia, or blood poisoning. Septicemia occurs when a bacterial infection elsewhere in the body, such as in the lungs or skin, enters the bloodstream. This is dangerous because the bacteria and their toxins can be carried through the bloodstream to your entire body. Septicemia can quickly become life-threatening. It must be treated in a hospital.  
The symptoms of septicemia usually start very quickly. Even in the first stages of the illness, a person can look very sick. They may follow an injury, surgery, or another localized infection, like pneumonia. The most common initial symptoms are chills, [fever], [very fast respiration], and a [rapid heart rate].  
More severe symptoms include [confusion or inability to think clearly], nausea and vomiting, red dots that appear on the skin, [reduced urine volume], and shock.  
The most common infections that lead to septicemia are urinary tract infection, lung infections, such as pneumonia, kidney infections, and infections in the abdominal area.’

“Getting closer.” She observed. “Actually, I think it might have moved past septicemia.”

“Septicemia can develop into sepsis.”

“Mhm…”

She clicked the next file.

[Sepsis]  
‘Sepsis is a potentially life-threatening complication of an infection. Sepsis occurs when chemicals released into the bloodstream to fight the infection trigger inflammatory responses throughout the body. This inflammation can trigger a cascade of changes that can damage multiple organ systems, causing them to fail. If sepsis progresses to septic shock, blood pressure drops dramatically, which may lead to death. Anyone can develop sepsis, but it's most common and most dangerous in older adults or those with weakened immune systems. Early treatment of sepsis, usually with antibiotics and large amounts of intravenous fluids, improves chances for survival.  
Many doctors view sepsis as a three-stage syndrome, starting with sepsis and progressing through severe sepsis to septic shock. The goal is to treat sepsis during its early stage, before it becomes more dangerous.  
Symptoms of sepsis include a [fever] above 101 F, a [heart rate higher than 90 beats a minute], and a [respiratory rate higher than 20 breaths a minute].  
Symptoms of severe sepsis, which indicates organ failure, include a [significantly decreased urine output], an [abrupt change in mental status], a [decrease in platelet count], [dyspnea], and [abdominal pain].  
To be diagnosed with septic shock, you must have the signs and symptoms of severe sepsis, as well as extremely low blood pressure that doesn't adequately respond to simple fluid replacement.  
The most likely causes of sepsis are pneumonia, abdominal infection, kidney infection, and bloodstream infection.’

“...So that’s it.”

She frowned. “She’s already moved past sepsis into severe sepsis. We’ve got to get her hospitalized immediately.”

Phoebe stands up. “I suppose that concludes our diagnosis.”

She exited the room to tell Alice what was going on with her daughter.  
~  
NAME: Delilah Kingsley  
AGE: 6  
HEIGHT: 3’8”  
Patient has been diagnosed with severe sepsis.  
[Diagnosis complete!]  
~  
[Post-Diagnosis]  
“...Severe sepsis, actually...it’s already moved past regular sepsis.”

Phoebe was telling Alice about her daughter’s condition.

“I’m worried, though, about how she developed this illness. Has she received any injuries lately?”

Alice nodded. “She fell and cut her knee on some glass while playing outside…”

“Her wound must have gotten infected, and her bloodstream must have been poisoned. I’d like you to get her a room immediately; she’ll need to be hospitalized.”

Alice nodded and stood.

“...Thank you so much, Dr. Adams.” She said, a small smile crossing her face. “I’m so glad you could figure out what’s wrong with my baby.”

“I’m a doctor, ma’am.” Phoebe said, giving a smile. “That’s what I do.”

Alice nodded and, carrying Delilah, quickly exited her office to get the girl a room. Phoebe leaned back in her chair and sighed. She took out her phone to text it. Oh; Florence texted her. She quickly read it.

[Flor]paschalítsa. it means ladybug. did yall find another weird sick person?  
[You]We did, yeah. Hey, I dunno if I can pick you up today. Do you think any of your friends can give you a ride to the hospital?  
[Flor]yea, dont worry about it :>

Phoebe shut her phone off and stared up at the ceiling. She turned on her computer and opened up her email account. She quickly sent an email to the chief.

‘Paschalítsa means ladybug. If Eidakri is the mantis, then Pascha is the ladybug, right?’

She sent it. She looked at the photo on her desk, the one of a little red haired girl aged about ten years old. She had a bright smile on her face, her curly hair flowing in the wind. She stared at the photo and sighed.

‘Take care of your sister, please…’

Phoebe winced at the memory.

‘She’s all you have left. Please…’

“...I’m trying, mom.” She said, looking out the window as raindrops poured down. “I can’t even pick her up from school, but I’m trying.”

A knock sounded at her door.

“Dr. Adams?” Somebody called. “Chief has another patient for you.”

Phoebe stood. “I’m coming.”

This’d be a long day...


	6. 1-5 ~ Trying Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter in Phoebe's arc! Poor girl needs a hug after everything...but now that this is over with, we can get started on the next arc; paramedics! Yaya!

That entire week, Phoebe hadn’t been able to pick Florence up from school. One day, she couldn’t even take her; she had to get in to work extra early, the school wasn’t open yet, and there was no way Florence would be walking in the rain. The week passed slowly, and finally, Friday came. Her morning routine was the same as always. Wake up, shower, take Florence to school, yadda yadda yadda…

Her mind was stuck on the girl as she drove to work, Gabe rambling about something in the passenger’s seat.

“...Phe. You listening?”

Phoebe glanced at him. “Huh?”

“Sheesh, you’re usually so attentive.” He said. “I’m telling you, you should have waited until you were settled down to come back to work. Now I gotta repeat myself…”

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine. Just don’t space out while driving...I don’t exactly wanna die.”

Phoebe squinted at the older male. “I could always let you walk to work, Mr. I-Don’t-Have-A-Car.”

Gabe pouted in mock sadness. “I’m hurt.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes. “Course you are. Now, then...what were you saying?”

“I was saying that Tobias and Tomoe found a weird thingy inside of a patient.”

“A weird thingy?” She asked, eyebrows raised at Gabe’s word choice. The man nodded. “Said it looked like some kind of parasite.”

“Ew…”

“Yeah. Chief said she wanted us to stay in late again in case another patient comes up.”

“I see...yeah, okay. Will do.”

Phoebe frowned, looking at the road with a solemn look on her face. “Poor Florence will have to hitch a ride once again.”

“Still worried about her?” Gabe asked, and Phoebe nodded. “I can hardly ever /be there/ for her. I’m trying...I really am, but…”

“Phe, come on.” Gabe said, looking down at her. “You’re doing fine! If anything, you’re better at taking care of a kid than I ever was.”

“...Oh, right...how is Joshua?” Phoebe asked. Gabe chuckled. “I nearly missed his birthday...I did get him a present, though. Slowly making my way back into the kid’s life.”

“And that’s good.” She said, smiling a little. “Bet Lisa’s happy about that.”

“She is...but we aren’t getting back together.” Gabe replied, gnawing on a cigarette. “Our marriage died, and we both agree that maybe we shouldn’t put ourselves through that again. She doesn’t hate me as much, though.”

“That’s good.” Phoebe said, smiling. She pulled into Resurgam’s parking lot and opened the door, grabbing her umbrella. Gabe frowned. “...I forgot my umbrella.”

“Of course you did. You can share, but you’ll have to hold it...considering you’re like, a foot taller than me.”

Gabe smirked. “Pf...midget.”

The two exited the car and, with Gabe holding the umbrella, headed into Resurgam.  
~  
Episode 5 ~ Trying Times  
~  
Phoebe leaned back in her chair, nose stuck in a file of some kind. She was reading about past operations on GUILT, Rosalia, and other less-popular manmade illnesses. Phoebe frowned a little, observing the symptoms and treatments of each illness carefully. Surely this would tell her more about the strange illness...right? They’d only had three reported cases, each one kept confidential between Resurgam, Caduceus, and the government, but she had a feeling more would be showing up here and there. She set down the file as a knock sounded at the door. “Come in.” She called, and the door opened gently.

“Good morning, Dr. Adams.” A gentle voice greeted. “Am I interrupting something?”

She looked over to see Dr. Freebird and waved. “Not at all, Hank. Is something the matter?” She asked. Hank stepped inside and closed the door. “After your patients today, Esha wants to hold a conference. It’s about the illness you found...she’s gonna have to hold you late again.”

“Again…?” Phoebe asked. She sighed. “I was hoping to take Florence out to the movies tonight...I should tell her we’ll have to do it another time, then.”

“I’m really sorry…”

“No, don’t worry about it.” She said, smiling at Hank. “I’m a doctor, right? I’ve got work to do. My personal life can wait a little while, surely.”

“Well...alright. If it gets to be too much, though, I’ll have Gabe step in and take some of your patients. We’ve been so understaffed…sorry for all of the work.”

Hank, as big of a guy as he was, was rather gentle when he spoke to the diagnostician. She nodded, unable to feel upset with his calm personality. He walked to her desk and placed some charts on the desktop. “Chief also told me to give these to you. They’re for a patient coming in later.”

“I’ll be sure to look over them. Thank you, Dr. Freebird.”

Hank nodded and left, and Phoebe let out a sigh. She picked up the charts and looked over them, smile having faded once Hank left the room. The weekend was coming up, and she did have a day off tomorrow...maybe she could spend some time with her sister then. She hardly got to see her at all this week. She took out her phone and sent a text, a small frown on her face.

[You]Gonna have to go to the movies another time. I’m gonna be in late again I think. See if Oz can give you a ride, okay? Sorry.

She shut off her phone and leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds before picking up those charts. She read them over. The patient would be here at 3:45...that was shortly before Florence got out of school. Phoebe groaned and stood. Might as well go get some coffee, see if Gabe needs help…

She set the charts down and pocketed her phone, heading towards the door to her office. She looked back at the desk one last time, of that photo of her sister, before walking out the door. Florence would be fine. Tomorrow would be a better day.

She left, turning the light off behind her.  
~  
Holding a cup of coffee in her hands, Phoebe wandered down the halls back to her office with a slight frown on her face. She took a sip of the hot drink, wincing as the scalding liquid ran down her throat. That’s one way to wake yourself up, right?

“Yo, Phe!”

The diagnostician turned to see Maria, a smile on her face. The paramedic sped up her steps to reach the diagnostician. The two walked beside each other, and Phoebe smiled at the girl. “Hey, Maria. You’re rather lively this morning.”

“I feel good today.” Maria said, grinning at her. “I guess it’s cause I slept earlier last night...who’d’ve thought I’d do something like that, right?”

“That’s good.” said Phoebe. “I heard you were put on some kind of team for unknown illnesses?”

“Yeah…” Maria nodded. “Chief wants us watching out for anything new coming up. If an epidemic occurs, we’ll be the ones at the scene treating people. They even signed William up for it.”

“Dr. Seabury?” Phoebe asked. “Can he handle that?”

“You kidding? It’s like the kid isn’t even anxious when he’s working.” Maria snickered. “Once he’s in the zone, man, he’s good. That’s what I like about him.”

“Hah...I see.” Phoebe nodded her head before taking another sip of her coffee. “I just hope you won’t /have/ to treat something like that. It’s a scary world...this only makes it scarier.”

“That’s life. Don’t fret too much, alright?” Maria gave her a reassuring smile. “We’ll handle this. You’ll be helping too, since you’re so good at diagnosing people with shit. You’re a real busy bee, Phe.”

 

Phoebe frowned, looking at the ground. “I suppose I am.”

“Is something wrong?”

Noticing Maria’s expression change to one of concern, Phoebe looked up at the woman with a smile. “No, not at all. I guess I’m just sorta overwhelmed. Don’t worry about it, alright?”

Maria nodded. “Right...alright.” She stopped walking. “Oh, that reminds me! I should go check on Erhard. He and Amanda were arguing a bit before I got here.”

“Amanda just can’t get along with anybody…”

Phoebe let out a small chuckle. “That’s just her nature, I suppose. Try not to let her claw your eyes out, yeah?”

Maria chuckled. “Please. I could beat her ass.”

She dashed away, leaving Phoebe by herself. Phoebe shrugged and kept walking, trying her best to stay in that positive mood she’d felt for a moment.  
~  
[Briefing]  
The day was long, slow, but somehow, the time for her next appointment came around. Phoebe sat in her chair as chief went over the patient’s charts.

“...Dr. Adams. Are you even listening?”

Phoebe blinked, snapping back to reality rather quickly. “I- oh geez, sorry…!” She said, eyes wide. Chief Patel sighed, shaking her head. “Your head’s in the clouds lately. You need to focus on your job, alright? If you misdiagnose somebody-”

“I know, I know.” Phoebe stopped her. “I’m fine. I’ve got this. I guess I just kinda...spaced out. I’ll be fine.”

“...Alright.” Esha nodded. “Here. Read these, will you?”

She held out the charts, and Phoebe took them, reading them carefully.

NAME: Leonard Everett  
AGE: 26  
HEIGHT: 5’6”  
Patient has complained of nausea and stomach problems, as well as issues with his skin.

“Hm...alright. This doesn’t look to be too difficult to figure out.”

“Good.”

Esha stood, looking back at Phoebe. “And hey, if you aren’t feeling well, I’m gonna need you to try to get it together...I can’t give you any time off, not with this little epidemic going around.”

“Right...understood.” Phoebe nodded. “I’m assuming the public hasn’t been notified yet?”

“Not yet...the higher ups don’t wanna cause any alarm until the situation’s dire.”

“That’s a poor decision.”

“Yeah, I know. Can’t do anything about that…”

Esha headed to the door and exited the room. Phoebe looked at her computer.

“RONI, you with Gabe right now?”

“I am not, doctor.” RONI replied. Phoebe smiled a bit. “Good...we’re going to be diagnosing a patient in a few minutes, so Dr. Cunningham’s gonna have to go without you.”

“Understood.”

Phoebe looked at the door as it began to open. The diagnosis was beginning.  
~  
[Diagnosis]  
A man stumbled in, scrawny and tired and reeking of alcohol. He took a seat in his chair, nearly falling over, and Phoebe tried her best not to cringe. He wore black shorts and a plain white t-shirt, as well as white sneakers, and he had messy red hair. Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Everett…”

“Mh…”

The man, Leonard Everett, looked around with a small frown on his face.

“...How long is this gonna take? I was busy before I got here.”

His speech was a bit slurred, and Phoebe could smell a bit of alcohol as he spoke. She furrowed her eyebrows. “Sir, have you been...drinking?”

“Just a bit.” He murmured. “Lookie here, miss, I ain’t got all day. Hurry up and diagnose me.”

“Who...who drove you here?”

“Me. Can we move along?”

Phoebe frowned, lowering her voice to a whisper so only RONI could hear her. “RONI; have a police officer or some kind of authority figure sent here. This man was driving under the influence, and I want him taken into custody once he’s done.”

RONI did as told, and Phoebe looked back at the patient. ‘I’ll have to examine him first.’ She thinks. She looks him up and down, eyes scanning for any abnormalities. She noticed that his legs and arms were covered in bruises. Her eyebrows cocked up in surprise.

“Did you trip?” She asked. Leonard shrugged. “Those bruises keep showing up...wife says I bruise like a banana nowadays. I used to have reeeaaall tough skin…”

He chuckled. “Now, I just kinda...bruise all the time.”

Phoebe nodded. “I see...that could be important. RONI, will you make a note of that?”

“I am on it, Dr. Adams. New symptom observed: bruising easily.”

“Heyyyyy…” Leonard began giggling to himself. “Your computer talks to you. That’s some spooooky business.”

Phoebe frowned in annoyance. God, drunkards were annoying...she knew, too. One of her foster parents practically lived on booze. He began to scratch his arms, and Phoebe noticed that he’d been scratching himself since he’d gotten here. She frowned. “Are you itchy?”

“Yeah. My arms and legs especially.” He said. “I think I got bit by a few mosquitos...tch.”

His arm began /bleeding/ from it being scratched, although he barely applied any pressure to the limb. He sort of stared down at the wound, a small frown on his face.

“Oh. That sucks.”

Phoebe shook her head. “That’s two symptoms...itchy skin, bleeding easily. RONI?”

“Got it, Dr. Adams.” RONI responded. “New symptoms observed: itchy skin and bleeding easily.”

Phoebe went back to examining. Her eyes went back to his legs; something was...odd. She leaned in a bit, getting a closer look. “Your right leg is swelling.”

“Oh...cool.”

More of those stupid, slurred giggles from him. Phoebe failed to see how that was funny, but she decided not to question him for it. She felt as if she was babysitting a toddler.

“RONI.”

RONI responded, “New symptom observed: swelling of the legs.”

Phoebe looked at him. “Hey, buddy...I’m gonna need you to try and focus, alright? No more giggling. You’re sick, and that’s nothing to laugh about.”

“Psshh...nah.” He shook his head. “I’m fine. Better than ever. Yooouuuuu...just worry too much. Everybody’s gotta worry, worry, worry…”

He threw his hands up, that dumb grin on his face. Phoebe looked at his palms as he rambled to himself; that redness was very unnatural.

“The palms of his hands are unnaturally red. RONI?”

“I’m on it, doctor. New symptom observed: red palms.”

Leonard kept rambling about how stupid worrying was, and Phoebe shook his head. This guy really let his life go down the drain, didn’t he? Why else would he be drunk off his ass and thinking it was okay to show up to an appointment like this?

She kept examining. His skin looked...odd. She squinted, noticing spider-like vessels littering his arms and legs. She cringed a bit. This guy was gross. Not like he could help that; but he was still gross to her, giggling away to himself.

“RONI, this guy’s got some weird vessels on his limbs. Kinda like...spider webs. Can you make a note of that?”

“I’m on it, doctor.” RONI replied. “New symptom observed: odd vessels on the skin.”

She looked at him once again, tilting her head. His eyes were wide open now, staring up at something on the wall. Phoebe’s eyebrows raised. “What are you looking at?”

“That color is so ugly.”

Phoebe shook her head, letting out a sigh before looking back at his face. Those wide eyes of his...the whites of them were yellow.

“Jaundice in the eyes. RONI?”

“Right away, Dr. Adams.” Responded that robotic voice. “New symptom observed: jaundice.”

Phoebe put on her stethoscope. “I need to listen to your breathing and heart now, alright? Could you lift your shirt?”

“Spicyyyyyy.”

She glared at Leonard, and he shook his head. “Just a joke, girlie. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

It was taking all of her strength not to deck this guy in the face. She’d had enough on her plate, she didn’t need to deal with this man’s antics! He lifted his shirt, and she placed the stethoscope to his chest. He took a few breaths, and Phoebe nodded. “Your breathing sounds normal...as does your heart.”

She moved the stethoscope to his stomach and took a listen. After a bit, she pulled back. “Everything seems normal. Put your shirt back down, will you?”

He nodded, putting his shirt down, and Phoebe took out a thermometer. “Open your mouth.”

He obeyed, and Phoebe placed the thermometer in his mouth. She waited for a few minutes, until the device beeped, before taking it back. She looked at it.

“No fever...seems you aren’t contagious.”

She looked at him, discarding the thermometer. “Alright. What other symptoms have you been experiencing, hm?”

“Aside from like, everything you pointed out...uhhh…”

Leonard began to think. He nodded his head, humming in thought. “Weeelllll...my stomach’s been really upset lately. I feel like I’m gonna vomit all the time...course, all the booze kinda helps me out.”

Phoebe doubted booze could make something like that better. She frowned. “RONI…?”

“Understood. New symptom observed: nausea.”

Phoebe looked back at him. “Have you been able to eat anything?”

“Eh...sometimes. A lot of the time I don’t ever feel hungry, but I make myself eat anyways.” He said. “Wife gets real mad whenever I don’t eat lots.”

Phoebe was honestly surprised this man even had a wife. She nodded her head, looking at RONI expectantly. RONI wrote down the next symptom; loss of appetite.

“Actually...even though I do eat, I’ve been losing lots of weight.” Leonard said. “Like, I’m a lot thinner than I was a couple a’ weeks ago...I guess it’s good, I don’t really have to worry about getting overweight, haha.”

He snickered, and Phoebe frowned. That didn’t sound right.

“Weight loss...RONI, will you make a note of that?”

“Understood, doctor.” RONI said. “New symptom observed: weight loss.”

Phoebe stood. “Is that everything?” She asked, and Leonard nodded. She began to leave. “Okay...good. I’ll have to sort all this stuff out. I should be back with a diagnosis soon.”

She exited the room, leaving Leonard by himself.  
~  
Now in the data analysis room, Phoebe looked at her computer as she sat in her chair. “RONI, have you gotten anything for me?”

“Only three possible candidates.” RONI said. “One of them is highly unlikely, though, and I’m not sure how it ended up with them. I may need another system check.”

“I’ll make a note of that.” Phoebe said absentmindedly, a few files popping up onto her screen. She clicked the first one.

[Acute Pancreatitis]  
‘Pancreatitis is inflammation in the pancreas. Pancreatitis can occur as acute pancreatitis or chronic pancreatitis. Mild cases of pancreatitis may go away without treatment, but severe cases can cause life-threatening complications  
Signs and symptoms of pancreatitis may vary, depending on which type you experience. Acute pancreatitis signs and symptoms include upper abdominal pain, abdominal pain that radiates to your back, abdominal pain that feels worse after eating, fever, [jaundice], rapid pulse, [nausea], vomiting, and tenderness when touching the abdomen.’

“...Well…” Phoebe raised an eyebrow. “We have the jaundice and nausea down, but...that’s about it. Nothing else seems to add up.”

She clicked another file.

[Yellow Fever]  
‘Yellow fever is a viral infection spread by a particular type of mosquito. The infection is most common in areas of Africa and South America, affecting travelers to and residents of those areas. In mild cases, yellow fever causes a fever, headache, nausea and vomiting. But yellow fever can become more serious, causing heart, liver and kidney problems along with hemorrhaging. Up to 50 percent of people with the more-severe form of yellow fever die of the disease. There's no specific treatment for yellow fever. But getting a yellow fever vaccine before traveling to an area in which the virus is known to exist can protect you from the disease.  
During the first three to six days after you've contracted yellow fever , you won't experience any signs or symptoms. After this, the infection enters an acute phase and then, in some cases, a toxic phase that can be life-threatening.  
Once the infection enters the acute phase, you may experience signs and symptoms including fever, headache, muscle aches, particularly in your back and knees, sensitivity to light, [nausea], vomiting or both, [loss of appetite], dizziness, and red eyes, face or tongue. These signs and symptoms usually improve and are gone within several days.  
Although signs and symptoms may disappear for a day or two following the acute phase, some people with acute yellow fever then enter a toxic phase. During the toxic phase, acute signs and symptoms return and more-severe and life-threatening ones also appear. These can include [jaundice], abdominal pain and vomiting, sometimes of blood, decreased urination, bleeding from your nose, mouth and eyes, bradycardia, liver and kidney failure, and brain dysfunction, including delirium, seizures and coma.’

“Hm...a few more symptoms are adding up, but that isn’t enough.” Phoebe said. “That, and, we don’t live in either of the places affected by yellow fever...as I said before.”

She shook her head, clicking on yet another file.

[Cirrhosis]  
‘Cirrhosis is a late stage of fibrosis of the liver caused by many forms of liver diseases and conditions, such as hepatitis and chronic alcoholism. Cirrhosis occurs in response to damage to your liver. Each time your liver is injured, it tries to repair itself. In the process, scar tissue forms. As cirrhosis progresses, more and more scar tissue forms, making it difficult for the liver to function. Decompensated cirrhosis is the term used to describe the development of specific complications resulting from the changes brought on by cirrhosis. Decompensated cirrhosis is life-threatening. The liver damage done by cirrhosis generally can't be undone. But if liver cirrhosis is diagnosed early and the cause is treated, further damage can be limited and, rarely, reversed.  
Cirrhosis often has no signs or symptoms until liver damage is extensive. When signs and symptoms do occur, they may include [bleeding easily], [bruising easily], [itchy skin], [jaundice], [loss of appetite], [nausea], [swelling in your legs], [weight loss], [spider-like blood vessels] on your skin, and [redness in the palms of the hands].’

“Cirrhosis of the liver...yeah, that makes sense.” Phoebe nodded. “Especially with how much of a drunkard is.”

She stood, picking up his charts. “May as well go tell him.”

She began to walk out, holding his charts in her arms.  
~  
NAME: Leonard Everett  
AGE: 26  
HEIGHT: 5’6”  
Patient has been diagnosed with Cirrhosis.

[Diagnosis complete!]  
~  
[Post-diagnosis]  
That day was rather exhausting. After explaining what was wrong with Leonard, the man was escorted away by an officer who had been called in. He didn’t seem like he was willing to give up drinking anytime soon...honestly, though, Phoebe couldn’t care less. After everything was done, they’d also held a meeting to discuss that strange illness. Phoebe was given more work hours, and she could practically feel her soul deflate at the realization that that was even less time to spend with her own family.

It was 5:37 PM, and her eyes were stuck on the clock as she sat in the waiting room. It was getting dark, the storm coming down hard, and only her and Gabe sat in the room. The others were all busy, save for the desk receptionist, who was probably stuck taking calls. Phoebe’s brows furrowed.

“You alright?” Gabe asked, snapping her from her daze. Phoebe nodded. “Florence should have been here over an hour ago...she said her friend would give her a ride here. I’m a bit worried.”

“I see...she gets out at four, right? And the drive here isn’t that long from the school…” Gabe frowned. “Well, let’s not assume the worst. She’s fine.”

“...Sure...I guess.”

Phoebe sighed, looking down at the ground. “God...I should have just went to get her myself.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to.”

“I know…”

The door swung open, and the two looked over to see Florence. She was soaking wet, gripping her backpack straps and shivering. Phoebe’s eyes widened, and she dashed to her sister. “Florence! What happened?!”

She stood in front of the girl, an alarmed Gabe going to stand behind her. Florence chuckled. “I’m alright. Oswald wasn’t there today...so I had to walk here. Sorry I’m so late, sis…”

“Why didn’t you call me?!” Phoebe exclaimed. “I could have made time to pick you up!”

“I’m sure your work was much more important.” Florence said nonchalantly. Phoebe’s heart practically broke. Her job had kept her from helping her sister once again. She wasn’t there for her.

She wasn’t there for Florence.

Tears pricked at her eyes, and she looked down. Florence frowned in concern. “Phoebe? Hey, sis, c’mon. What’s wrong…?”

“...I’m doing miserably at this…”

She looked at her sister once again, those tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. “God, I’m doing terrible at this...I can hardly be there for you when you need it because I’m so /busy/. Even while we were in Europe, even while I was in med school! I just...I can’t ever be there for you!”

She trembled, gripping the sleeves of her own coat. “God...mom would be so disappointed in me…”

Gabe and Florence both stared at her in concern. Florence wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her into a hug. “You /aren’t/ doing terrible at taking care of me.” She said. “Do you realize how lucky I am to have you as a sister?”

“How could you be lucky to have somebody like me caring for you?” Phoebe asked. “I can’t even spend time with you. I couldn’t even pick you up today! You had to walk home in the rain! It’s /storming/ out there!”

Florence held her tightly. “I didn’t mind. I’m lucky because I have /you/. No matter how stressful things get, you work diligently so we can have money. You’re smart and you help save people for a living, and all I want is to be just like you. You’re the best sister I could ask for, and mom would be very proud of you. So please...don’t belittle yourself like that.”

Phoebe blinked, not sure how to respond. Finally, she slowly hugged back, beginning to sob. She couldn’t bottle in her stress anymore. Florence continued to hug her, telling her it was okay to cry. Gabe sighed softly and wrapped an arm around the younger diagnostician.

“Geez, kid…making me worry like this…” He shook his head, his tone of voice gentle. “I told you, you need to learn when to slack off. You’re so overwhelmed…”

Phoebe didn’t respond. She simply cried, allowing herself to be hugged by the others.  
~  
They were in the car, driving back to Phoebe’s house later that night. Phoebe was much too exhausted to drive and, reluctantly, allowed Gabe to take the wheel. He glanced at her as she looked out the window, head resting in her hand. “You alright?”

“...I’m tired.” She said, shutting her eyes. “I...I’m sorry about earlier. I’ve got a lot on my plate. I shouldn’t have broken down like that.”

Gabe shook his head. “That’s not something to be sorry about.” He said. “You’re human, Phe. You’re not perfect. If you were, you’d be a robot. A RONI. You don’t wanna be a RONI, do you?”

He smiled softly. “Besides...I know Florence really meant what she said. She’s just glad to have /you/. She doesn’t need you to be there all the time.”

Phoebe nodded, glancing in the backseat. Florence was playing some kirby game. She looked up at Phoebe, giving a gentle smile. Phoebe smiled back and sat back in her seat.

“...I think I’ll take your advice, Gabe.” She said. “Tomorrow’s my day off...I need time to relax. We’re gonna go see a movie, if you wanna come.”

“Eh...another time. I’ve got work tomorrow.”

“Of course...you can just take the car back to your place, as long as you bring it back when you’re done with it.”

He pulled into the driveway of the apartment complex. “How will you guys get to the movies?” Gabe asked. Phoebe smiled, getting out of the car and letting Florence out. “We’ll walk. It isn’t too far, y’know, and the rain should be clearing up...I wouldn’t mind walking to the theater.”

“Agreed.” Florence said. With her backpack hanging off her shoulder, the younger girl shut her door and walked inside the building. Gabe looked at Florence, and then at Phoebe. “Hey...take care of yourself, alright?”

“I’ll try.” Phoebe replied. “Don’t smoke in my car.”

 

“No promises.” Gabe said. The two bid each other goodnight, and Phoebe walked inside of the building as Gabe drove off. She looked at a photo on the wall, one of her mother, and smiled softly.

‘...She really would be proud of me, wouldn’t she?’

She headed off to her bedroom for the night, no longer feeling a sense of dread about what was to come.  
~  
Diagnostics Arc: End


	7. 2-1 ~ Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of William's arc! I'll have to rewatch Maria's episodes so I know how to properly execute these,,,ahh,,,I've been excited to write this one! William's my fave.

‘Beep, beep! Beep, beep!’

As an alarm clock went off that morning, the person using it did not have to wake himself up before turning it off. He hadn’t slept more than an hour the previous night, anyway. He sat up, his messy blonde hair sticking out in every direction as his tired green eyes drifted around the room. He shivered a bit at how cold it was before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. ‘Time to get up,’ he told himself.

William Seabury was awake.

His morning routine wasn’t anything extravagant; he got up, showered, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, basic hygiene. He forced a slice of toast into his stomach and took his meds before getting dressed; a black shirt, dark gray jeans, and white tennis shoes. He pulled on his green and yellow paramedic coat and black gloves, the finishing touch to his outfit, and started out the door.

Upon seeing the bright sun and hearing the busy chatter of the streets, William winced. So many people...it was absolutely terrifying to think about how many of them lived in this city, around him. He’d never been one for crowds. Trying to ignore the busy street and its bustling people, William started walking, his destination being Resurgam.  
~  
Chapter 2 ~ Soft Spoken Sorrows  
Episode 1 ~ Pressure  
~  
William walked into the hospital with a tired look on his face. A couple of nurses greeted him with a smile, and he forced a smile back as he walked through the doors. He felt exhausted...his head was killing him, and he had hardly slept, and- no, no, he wouldn’t complain. That was his own fault. He didn’t really need any of that rest, anyways. Can’t let his issues get in the way of work. He snapped out of his daze when a voice called to him. “Dr. Seabury!”

He jumped a little bit in surprise, turning with wide eyes to see who’d shouted for him. Upon seeing who it was, he relaxed a bit. “O-Oh...it’s you, Dr. Freebird.”

Hank Freebird, the hospital’s top orthopedic surgeon, gave him a smile. “Good morning, William. I came to check on you. You seem a little out of it today.”

“Oh...don’t worry about me.” He shook his head, giving a tiny smile to the taller man. “I guess I’m just a bit tired this morning...I-I’ll get over it. Have you seen Maria today?”

“She’s out picking a fight with another doctor.” Hank said. “What do you need her for?”

“Oh- I was just making sure I got here first. She always gets onto me whenever I’m late…” He frowned. “Then again, I’m not even late when I arrive in the first place...I think she’s just looking for a reason to get mad, because she scolds me a lot.”

“I don’t think she does it out of malice.” Hank said. “Usually when she’s scolding you, it’s because you aren’t taking care of yourself. I think she just cares about you.”

“Self care is overrated.” William murmured. “I’m fine without her acting like an angry mother...everyone worries too much about me.”

“You’ve worked yourself to the point of your body literally shutting down on you due to exhaustion on...three different occasions.”

“W-Well...I’ll do better next time…?”

Hank shook his head. “Just take better care of yourself. You’re a doctor. If it isn’t for you, do it for your patients. Okay?”

William nodded. Hank began to walk off, and the door swung open. In walked Maria, grumbling to herself rather angrily. “Motherfucker…” She grumbled, fists clenched as she walked past William. William looked up at her. “D-Dr. Torres…?” He asked. “Are you alright…?”

Maria looked back at him, gaze softening. She shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. Some smartass doctor thought he could backtalk me...I showed him his place, though, that’s for sure.”

William shook his head, sighing softly. “I swear...you’re gonna end up killing somebody one of these days.” He said. Maria chuckled, allowing a smile to cross her face. “Eh...today hasn’t been so bad. Before you got here, a couple of people came back to Resurgam. S01’s here, y’know? He goes by Erhard now…”

“He is…?” William asked, tilting his head. “I never really got the chance to meet him myself, but you’re awful fond of him, I think...so he must be a good guy.”

He smiled a little as Maria nodded. “Mhm. Phoebe came back today, too. She wasn’t supposed to be back for another week, but…”

William’s eyebrows raised up in surprise. “Dr. Adams, you mean? I thought she was gonna spend another year in Europe.” He said. “Then again, we’ve been so understaffed as of late, it’s no surprise she decided to come back…”

Maria nodded. “Yeah...she’s a good girl, y’know? Always doing what’s right for the people, or something like that…”

William nodded. “Hey...weren’t we supposed to be doing something today?” He asked. Maria raised an eyebrow. “Huh? Oh, right- Amanda was gonna ask one of us to assist her with an operation. But y’know, since Erhard showed up…”

“He’s already getting back into work, I see.” William said, and Maria nodded. “Haha...I’m not surprised. Everyone here works pretty hard. Except Gabe, of course.”

William giggled a bit at that remark. The two fell silent as footsteps were heard dashing down the hallway. Closer and closer they drew, until a voice called, “Dr. Torres! Dr. Seabury!”

The two turned to see a rather tall nurse with messy brown hair. Tobias Rodwell, one of the more well-known nurses at Resurgam, had an intense look on his normally stoic face. “Something’s happened! A fire’s broken out at a hotel near the docks!”

“What?!” Maria asked. “And I’m guessing /we/ get to fix some of that damage...c’mon, William!”

Before William could say anything, Maria grabbed the sleeve of his coat and began to dash off, and only a little squeak of surprise escaped his mouth.  
~  
[Briefing]  
After leaving the ambulance they’d taken, the two joined the crowd of doctors, policemen, and firemen. People were being wheeled out on stretchers and carried by firemen, and the whole scene reeked of that awful burning smell. Maria looked at a nearby police officer. “You there,” she said sternly, “what happened here?!”

“A gas leak.” The officer said. “A really bad one, too...the disaster happened when one of the workers tried to light the fireplace in the lobby.”

“How did he not smell the gas…?” William asked, and the officer shook his head. “That’s what we’re trying to figure out. We’re suspecting something along the lines of an attempted murder.”

“Attempted mass murder, more like.” Maria said. “Where are the victims? The ones still alive, I mean.”

The officer pointed at where those rescued from the burning building were being set. Maria looked at William. “You ready to play doctor?” She asked. “Cuz something tells me this isn’t gonna be easy.”

William nodded. “I-I can handle it.” He stammered, trying to push back that anxiety of his. All he had to do was focus. Don’t think about how tired he felt. Don’t think about all of the people. He just needed to focus on his patients. Taking a breath to relax himself, he nodded his head. Maria nodded as well. “Good. Let’s get going, then.”

She began to dash towards those in need of treatment. William didn’t hesitate to follow behind.  
~  
[Treatment]  
Upon reaching the scene, William knelt on the ground in front of the first patient. He was hemorrhaging rather badly. William winced a bit, cringing for only a second before shaking his head and focusing on his work.

“He’s hemorrhaging badly…” He mumbled. He picked up the gauze to treat the blood pools that had formed on his chest. The patient’s shirt was all ripped up and burned, so he didn’t need to worry too much about having to cut open his clothes. He treated the hemorrhaging and moved on to the next step; all of the burns on his stomach.

“I’ll have to anesthetize these…” He muttered, picking up a bottle of antibiotic gel. He spread the gel onto a burn wound quickly, a focused look on his face. The normally anxious boy was in the zone now, blocking out all unnecessary noise and distractions. He placed some gauze on top of the wound before putting more gel on top of the gauze; just a bit. He secured the gauze with medical tape and moved on to the next burned areas.

After that was done, he decided to take a look at the patient’s leg. It was also hemorrhaging, but his clothing was in the way of most of it. William picked up the scissors.

“I-I need to cut your clothes.” He said to the barely conscious patient. “Your life’s a little more important than designer jeans, I’m sure…”

That being said, he began to cut up the fabric, keeping his snips precise and neat. Once that was done, he saw that his leg was not only bleeding, but burned up under those clothes. How did his pants not burn too badly? William ignored that question and began to work once again. First he had to treat the hemorrhaging, but the patient’s vitals were incredibly low. He stopped what he was doing to inject stabilizer into the patient’s arm. He made sure to disinfect the injection area first before injecting the medicine. Then he went back to the patient’s leg.

He wiped his brow with his coat sleeve before continuing to work. He picked up the gauze and treated the forming blood pools, and then he moved on to the burn marks. Same procedure as before, he told himself; anesthetize the burn, gauze it, more gel, tape it. He repeated the steps in his head as he worked, taking the utmost precaution to make sure he didn’t mess up treatment at some point.

“Hm...that concludes treating his external wounds.” He said, talking to himself quietly. “I’d better do a blood transfusion, though, just to be safe.”

Thankfully, he had the equipment for that ready. He picked up the antibiotic gel and moved to the patient’s arm. First he had to disinfect the area...he used the gel to do so, of course. Next was to secure an intravenous path with a cannula. He took a needle from his equipment and did so before securing it with a bandage. He wrapped the bandage carefully, and he was done with the first patient.

“Alright, I’m done here.” He said. “Somebody take this man for transport.”

A couple of other doctors took the man, and he moved on to the next patient.

The next patient appeared to be another young man; probably in his late teens. William winced at the sight of his chest. God, it was burned badly...thankfully, his shirt was so messed up he didn’t even need to cut it. He repeated the process he’d done when treating the first one, starting with anesthetizing the burn with antibiotic gel. Once the gel was spread, he placed gauze and more gel atop the burn mark. Finally, he secured it with medical tape. He repeated the process again with the other burn marks.

He stopped suddenly as the patient had started convulsing. His eyes widened and he halted the procedure before hearing a flatline on the EKG.

“Cardiac arrest…?” He muttered. “Geez, as if this couldn’t get any worse…”

He began chest compressions, pumping the boy’s chest with all of his strength until his pulse had returned. Once he’d restored his pulse, he felt a bit of relief. “Alright...I’ll have to secure an airway with a laryngeal mask.”

He grabbed a laryngeal mask and moved to the patient’s mouth. He always hated this part the most, for some reason. “I’ll need to put this into his respiratory without bending it…” He told himself, taking the tube-shaped mask and carefully lowering it into the patient’s mouth. His hands were steady, his gaze focused...and he finished, thankfully not causing any further harm to the patient.

“Alright. Get this one out for transport, too.” He said. As the second patient was taken, William moved on to yet another patient.

The third patient he was treating was a young girl, one who looked to be in elementary school. He winced at how young she was- poor thing must have been in a lot of pain. Her arm was bent in an odd position; she must’ve had quite a fall before she was rescued.

“Arm’s broken...I’ll have to put this back into place.” He said. He grabbed her arm gently and, carefully as he could, adjusted the limb back into a more natural position. The girl was unconscious, thankfully, so he didn’t have to hear her crying in pain. That would’ve made him real uneasy. He secured with the limb with a splint before moving on to the next area of treatment.

Thankfully, other than her broken arm, she wasn’t hurt quite as badly as the other two. Her neck was bleeding a lot, so he quickly treated the blood pools with gauze before wrapping bandages around her wound. It wasn’t a deadly wound, thankfully, but it probably still hurt a lot. After treating her neck, he moved on to her stomach. Her shirt had been burned away, her stomach and abdomen now littered in blood and burns. He treated the blood pools first, wiping all of the excess blood away with the gauze, before looking at the burns.

He took the antibiotic gel and anesthetized the burns before covering them with gauze. He applied more gel to the gauze and secured it all with medical tape. He let out a soft sigh of relief as it seemed like the patient was stabilizing. However...she’d begun convulsing all of a sudden, bringing William back to his alert, focused state. The EKG showed fibrillations. William tensed up, waiting for the oh so dreadful sound of the flatline.

As the patient flatlined, William quickly began chest compressions, muttering something about “damned hearts and their cardiac arresting”. He continued chest compressions, but her pulse wouldn’t come back. “Christ...c-come on! Live!” He murmured, voice raising only slightly. Finally, the patient’s pulse returned, and he let out a sigh of relief. She’d need a laryngeal mask AND a blood transfusion, at this rate. William felt sorry for the poor girl, but she needed to be treated fast. He started with the laryngeal mask.

He took the tube-shaped mask and carefully began lowering it into her throat, into her respiratory system. He moved carefully, making sure he didn’t bend the mask any. Once that was done, he moved on to a blood transfusion in her healthy arm. He disinfected the spot of injection, injected the needle, and secured it with a bandage. Seeing that the girl was finally stabilizing, William let out a sigh of relief. “This one’s stable! Transport her!” He called. It seems like that was the only time he’d ever raise that soft voice of his. Two doctors wheeled took the girl and loaded her onto an ambulance, and William looked around. That seemed to be the last of the patients he had to treat...the others were just finishing up their patients, it seemed.

William ran a gloved hand through his hair, exhausted. It was over. He’d saved the day once again.  
[Treatment complete!]  
~  
[Post-treatment]  
Now that everyone was being taken away and the scene was less active, William laid back in the grass, breathing a bit heavily. God, this was the worst part of his job. All of the post-work anxiety. His anxiety disorder never really bothered him while he was working; it was after everything was done that his fears and worries came crashing down. Panic attacks felt like running marathons to him, but thankfully it hadn’t escalated to that just yet.”

“Oi, Seabury.” A voice said. His eyes opened up- and he didn’t even remember closing them- and landed on one of the other paramedics. He had a glare on his face. “Get up.” He said. “We’re leaving soon. You’re gonna get left behind if you lay here and sulk.”

William sat up and nodded, his heart still feeling as if it was thumping out of his chest. He stood on shaky legs, all sorts of worried thoughts spinning around in his little head. It only worsened, though, when that doctor muttered something along the lines of “what a damn baby” under his breath.

William winced at the remark, looking down at the ground in shame. Way to make him feel inferior. He jumped slightly as a hand was placed on his shoulder, his wide eyes looking up to meet Maria’s.

“Don’t listen to him.” She said. “You did good out there...but you look worn out, kid. How about we go get something to eat?”

“Yeah...I guess that sounds nice…” He muttered. Maria smiled. “Good. We’ll go clean up, and then I’ll take you out for lunch. We aren’t taking the ambulance to a restaurant, though.”

“Please don’t tell me we’re taking the motorcycle again…” William whined, and Maria grinned. “That’s exactly what we’re doing.”

She walked off, and William gulped. Maria was such a chaotic driver, so whenever she took him places, he was always clinging to her for dear life as she damn near killed him with a motorcycle. Her booming, obnoxious laughter as she drove didn’t make it any better, either. His eyes went back to the burnt hotel building. The fires were finally put out, but they hadn’t stopped dragging out casualties. They confirmed that there weren’t anymore survivors to that horrific scene. Such a scary place this world was…

William looked away, following Maria to the ambulance. He couldn’t think about something so scary right now...so he wouldn’t. He’d push those bad thoughts away for a little while.

“Took you long enough.” Maria said as he climbed into the passenger’s seat. He frowned. “S-Sorry…”

“Don’t sweat it.” Maria replied. She started up the vehicle, and soon they were off.  
~  
It was about an hour after that incident when the two arrived at a restaurant. Maria had convinced chief to give them a lunch break, and they were off in no time. When Maria pulled the motorcycle in, William was clinging to her, a look of fright on his face. She snickered as she shut off the bike. “Scaredy cat.”

“Y-You almost drove us right into a semi-truck…!”

“Accidents happen.” She said nonchalantly, taking off her helmet. William took off his helmet as he stepped off the bike, still a bit shaky. Surprisingly, the kid was less anxious than he was before; odd, considering Maria nearly killed him once again.

“Yeah, yeah…” He muttered. “Accidents happen won’t cut it when you’re paying my hospital bill.”

William followed Maria into the restaurant she’d chosen. Within a few minutes, they’d ordered their food and taken a seat somewhere.

“I don’t see why you made me get a kid’s meal.” William muttered, picking at the straw of his cup. Maria frowned. “You have a small stomach. You and I both know you won’t even finish it.”

“Still…”

His head rested in his hand as he looked out the window, a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes were half lidded, baggy as he looked out at the sky. It was starting to get cloudy.

“Hey...you alright?”

He glanced over at Maria and nodded, forcing a smile. Maria frowned. “Be honest.” She said, crossing her arms. “You’re all shaky and nervous...you took your medicine this morning, didn’t you?”

“I did, yeah…” He said. “I always get nervous after treating patients. It’s nothing new.”

“Hm...have you been sleeping? Have you been eating right?”

William remained silent for a few seconds before nodding, not looking up at her. Maria scoffed. “You’re an awful liar, William. We talked about this. If you aren’t taking care of yourself, you could seriously hurt yourself.”

William frowned. “I’m not my priority. I can’t afford to take time out of my day for self care...that’d be so selfish of me.”

Maria shook her head. “I’ll have to beat the self care into you at this rate.”

“You wouldn’t…”

“Try me.”

Her tone was joking, of course, but it held a hint of worry to it. She looked at William. “You’re lucky I’m not as hard on you as I am with the others.” She said. “Truth be told...I’m worried that if I tried to hit you, you’d break in half.”

William tensed up at the thought of being hit. He shook his head. “I’d rather you didn’t, anyways.”

“Yeah…” Maria chuckled. “I won’t. I’m gonna, though, if you don’t start taking care of yourself.”

“Hm...I’ll try.” He said absentmindedly, gaze going back to the window. Maria ruffled his hair. “Loosen up, kiddo.” She said. A worker arrived with their food. Maria took the tray and slid William’s meal over to him, and he picked up a french fry. He looked at it for a second before taking a small bite. Unlike Maria, who ate pretty quickly, William was a slow eater. Maria was patient with him, surprisingly.

He looked at Maria, who was chewing her food, and then back out the window. He allowed himself to smile a bit. As terrifying as she could be, William was grateful to have her as a mentor- no, not a mentor anymore. They were both full time workers, and yet...he still looked up to her as if she were his boss.

He took another bite, taking her words into consideration for a moment. Maybe he’d listen to her and take better care of himself…?

Probably not. He didn’t see much of a point.

The two ate, William listening as Maria rambled about work and how stressful it was.


	8. 2-2 ~ Fearful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from a very short hiatus! More William content has been brought with me, thank the lord! He's very fun to write, but at the same time very heartbreaking- the kid's been through a lot.

William was awake long before the alarm clock went off. He had a set routine- wake up at ten, get dressed, eat something and leave by ten-thirty, and make it to work around eleven. He didn’t have to be there until fifteen minutes past, but he’d rather be careful and make it to work as early as possible. Instead, though, he’d been woken up by a rather troublesome nightmare at around five in the morning.

Panic had overwhelmed him. He tried to remember something, /anything/ to keep him here, keep him calm. His breathing was quick, erratic, as if he were drowning, and he was sweating, trembling like a leaf in a violent breeze. His eyes were wide. Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, where was he, when was it, why, why-

His senses. Gabe had taught him a method to calm himself from a panic attack before, one that involved his senses. Five things. Five things five things…

Five things he could see. His eyes darted around the dim room. What could he see?

The light from his alarm clock. His brown nightstand. The novel he’d been reading left on the nightstand, as well as a cup of tea he hadn’t finished. That was four. He. He needed five. He needed five or something bad would happen. The worst thing. He didn’t know what. But. It was bad.

His hands. He looked down at his hands. He could see them. He was still here.

Four things he could touch. His mattress, covered in a pale blue sheet. The fluffy red blanket he’d been wrapped in. A stuffed bear his sister gave him before she passed. A white pillow. He could feel those. Touch them. He was still here.

Three things he could hear. He could feel himself relaxing a tiny bit, listening closely to the sounds. The dull whirring of the air conditioner. The sound of the wind rustling leaves outside. Cars passing by his small house. They were there. He was still here.

Two things he could smell. He knew what those were- the stuffed bear he’d been hugging close held the scent of cigarette smoke. It reminded him of his sister. Cigarette smoke and cheap perfume. They were there with him. He was still here.

One thing he could taste.

…

No. He couldn’t taste anything. He had to do it perfectly, or it wouldn’t work. Wouldn’t work. Something bad would happen. Bad. The worst.

He reached to his nightstand, taking a sip of the tea on his nightstand. It had gone cold, sitting out like that, but it hadn’t gone bad or spoiled. It wasn’t milk tea or anything- just simple sweet tea. He could taste it. He was still here.

He’d relaxed significantly, grounding himself back to reality, but the dream he’d had kept lingering in his brain. A nightmare. He had to be careful.

He’d fail.

No. He couldn’t think about that. He’d only panic more. He couldn’t. He kept breathing- Gabe had taught him this too. In through the nose for five seconds, hold it for three, out through the mouth for seven. He kept doing that. He needed to relax.

Relax.

Minutes passed, but it felt like an eternity. Nonetheless, William had managed to calm himself, and now he was laying back on the bed, breathing heavily. Panic attacks always had him feeling like he’d been running a marathon. He hugged the stuffed bear- when did he start hugging it? Was it instinctive? The feeling of his sister’s presence had helped soothe him, certainly...but she wasn’t here. Only the bear.

He set the bear on the bed and stood up. He may as well get something to eat and watch some TV. The morning news was probably on. He could watch that instead of going back to sleep.  
~  
Episode 2 ~ Fearful  
~  
When he’d entered the hospital that morning, he’d walked right into Maria. He muttered a quick apology, a pang of anxiety in his chest. She’d know something was up. He tried to leave, but she stopped him.

“Hold on, Seabury.” She said, voice stern. “Look at me.”

William frowned and turned to her, pale faced and baggy eyed, and she winced. “Christ- what happened to you? You look like hell!”

“I…” William looked down. “I had a panic attack this morning. Didn’t really sleep much. It’s fine, though. I have work to do.”

Maria gritted her teeth, voice raising. “Are you crazy?! Why the hell would you come to work like this?! Look at you, your eyes are packing bags to go to Hawaii!”

William tensed up, letting out a tiny squeak at her sudden shouting. “I-I- I just thought you’d need my help! We’ve been really understaffed lately…”

“I’m aware of that, dumbass! I ain’t letting you work, though, if you’re gonna be coming in looking like this! I swear, I’ll have to get Gabe to diagnose you…”

“Maria...this is a hospital. Keep it down, will you?”

The two turned to look at who was intervening- a diagnostician with fluffy red hair. Dr. Adams. Maria groaned in response to her sudden appearance. “Sheesh…! The kid isn’t taking any care of himself! He’s a doctor, you’d think he’d know to manage his own health!”

“You don’t need to yell…” William mumbled, looking down. He was nervous. He hated when Maria got loud with him. It meant he’d messed up. Maria looked down at him. “I also don’t need to act as your mom, but look at where we are. Just...go rest up, kid. It’s a wonder you’re one of the best on our team in a state like this…”

Ah. She was quieter now. Even so, William looked to the side. “I...I don’t need to rest-”

“William.” Maria said. “I can and will carry your ass to an empty room and lock you inside until you fall asleep.”

He squeaked a little, looking up at her. “You wouldn’t…!”

“I won’t if you go rest!”

William nodded quickly before heading off down the hallway. Maria certainly was harsh, but...she had good intentions in the end. He could handle that. But he didn’t want to rest.

An empty room is where he made his way to, after sorting things out with a receptionist, of course. Maria wouldn’t get off his case until he caught up on sleep. He shut the door behind him quietly and collapsed onto a bed, letting out a long sigh. He was tired. He didn’t even know he was until he had laid down. He slowly shut his eyes, unaware as he’d drifted off into soundless slumber.  
~  
He’d woken up a while later as somebody shook his shoulder gently. He let out a tiny whine, gently batting their hand away as his round eyes drifted to whoever was shaking him.

“...Eh…?”

Dr. Muller was the one to wake him up. The surgeon was rather intimidating in William’s eyes- red eyes with a piercing gaze, and a demeanor indicating he’d seen a lot in his time. He was also an ex-prisoner. However, what he gave William was a gentle smile.

“Have a nice nap?” He asked. William sat up and frowned. “What time is it…?”

“Somewhere around one o’clock.” Muller replied. “Maria told me you were complaining about not needing rest, but you were out like a light.”

It’d been around two hours. William rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Muller kept speaking.

“I woke you up for a reason- you have work. Maria told me to come get you.”

“Something happen…?”

“A subway crash.” Muller said as William stood up. “Patients are being pulled from the wreckage as we speak, and medical assistance is needed.”

“I s-see…” William stammered. He headed for the door. “I’d better find Maria then.”

He gave a small wave to Dr. Muller, and he was out the door.  
~  
[Briefing]  
By the time they’d arrived at the scene, a large crowd of firetrucks and ambulances had already flooded the scene. A lot of the people couldn’t even be transported upstairs yet- they were still underground.

“Hey, you there!” Maria called to somebody. William followed her as she rushed to a cop. “Where are the victims?”

“Underground.” He replied. “A few paramedics from New Leaf are already down there, but they’ll need more assistance.”

“A few?” Maria asked. “Why aren’t there more?!”

“They’ve been busy cleaning up after car accidents and disasters.” The cop replied. “Please, hurry up and get down there.”

The two nodded, heading to the stairway to the subway tunnels. Maria looked back at William. “We’re gonna split up, okay? Do you think you can handle being on your own?”

William nodded firmly. “Y-Yeah...I can do that.”

“Good.” Maria grinned before making her way down the steps. William stared for a bit before heading down himself.

“Somebody, please!”

A cry for help attracted his attention. A woman with two kids who hadn’t been tended to. Knowing what he had to do, he rushed to her.  
~  
[Treatment]  
William arrived and began to unpack equipment, looking at the two kids. The first was in her late teens, messy ginger hair and a freckled face, clothing tattered and torn. The second was significantly younger, a preteen, his hair neater than the former’s. Their mother sobbed, hair in a bun, a few small cuts on her body. William looked at her.

“They’ll be okay.” He said, his soft voice now firm. He began to treat the girl.

“P-Please…”

The girl’s voice was raspy, strained. William blinked and looked at her. “What is it?” He asked softly. She wheezed a bit. “M-My little sister...she’s still inside…” She groaned, face contorting into a pained expression. William tensed up a bit. He’d have to tell somebody.

“H-Hey!” He called to a nearby officer. “There might st-still be a girl in there!”

“I’ll have searchers looking for her.” The officer said. William nodded and went right back to work. The girl’s leg was dislocated. He’d have to use a splint.

He grabbed her leg, and she winced in pain. “I’ll h-have to bend it back into place.” He said. “Please, bear with me.”  
The girl nodded, and carefully, William began to position her broken leg into place. The girl gritted her teeth, clearly trying not to scream from the pain. Once that was done, William moved on to the splint. He positioned it before securing it with bandages.

“That should do it…” He said softly. “Get this girl ready for transport!”

As doctors began to transport her, William had moved on to the boy, whose hand was being gripped tightly by the mother’s own shaking hands. He was unconscious, a part of the frame sticking out of his body. That was no good, but he didn’t have the hydraulic cutter.

“I-I…” He breathed a bit. Breathe. He could do this. “I need the hydraulic cutter!”

“We’ll bring one soon!” One nurse replied. “We’re limited on supplies…!”

William nodded. For now, he should treat the boy’s hemorrhaging. Keep his vitals up. He looked at the boy’s chest again- pieces of wire were sticking out of it. He couldn’t do anything about those right now. William took the gauze and began to treat the hemorrhaging around his wounds, being careful not to touch the foreign objects.

“We’ve got what you need!” A couple of nurses crouched next to William. They positioned the hydraulic cutter and began to cut the metal piece. William kept a close eye on them, as cutting would cause a drop in vitals.

“Another patient’s been rescued!” Somebody called, bringing a child over to them. William tensed up, moving on to the kid as the nurses continued to cut the metal. A little boy, fluffy black hair unlike that of the family he’d been treating. Glass shards were embedded into his abdomen. William cringed internally. That...that was no good. He’d have to treat that. Definitely.

He took the forceps and began to work on the glass shards. He had to pull them out carefully, making sure not to make any injuries in the patient worse. One, two, three...all of the big shards had been extracted. He picked out all of the little pieces as well before putting gel onto his lacerations. There was heavy bleeding on his abdomen- that couldn’t be from the glass. He began to cut his shirt without a second thought.

“Seabury, we’ve found another victim!” Somebody called. “We think it’s the child you were told about!”

“Ah-?!” William’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’ll treat her! Bring her over here!”

As the girl was brought to him, William began to perform hemostasis on the wounds of the boy he was treating. He drained the blood from the lacerations, covered them with antibiotic gel, and began to cover the wounds with gauze. He then secured the gauze with tape.

“Hm...he’ll need a blood transfusion.” William murmured, moving to the kid’s arm quickly. He was careful about the process- apply antibiotic gel to the area of injection, inject the needle into the vein, secure it with bandaging. Once done, William sighed in relief. “Another one saved...ready him for transport.”

Two doctors began to transport the boy. William moved back to the first boy- the two nurses had moved to somebody else, but at least they’d cut the metal. Now all William could do for him was treat the hemorrhaging and give a blood transfusion. The patient’s vitals were low, though- William stopped what he was doing and took out a syringe. Cautiously, he injected stabilizer until the patient’s vitals were stable.

Once that was done, he treated the hemorrhaging with the gauze. William winced. “This is bad…” He murmured. “He’ll need a blood transfusion.”

He moved to the patient’s arm, doing the same as he’d done before. He cleaned the area of injection with antibiotic gel, injected a needle into the vein, and secured it with bandaging.

“That’s all I can do.” He said. “Transport this patient out!”

A few doctors took the patient. William moved on to the little girl. She was mumbling something under her breath, something about how she couldn’t see. William looked at her face and his breath hitched- glass was embedded all around her face, even her eyes had shards in them. How was she still awake?!

“I’ll help you…” He said softly. He took the forceps and began to extract the glass shards, careful and cautious as ever. He then treated the hemorrhaging around the lacerations formed with the gauze, cleaning off the excess blood. Finally, he applied antibiotic gel to the wounds before taking the bandaging. Couldn’t let these get too infected…

He applied bandages to her face, covering her eyes and the area where the glass had stabbed her face. The poor thing, she probably wouldn’t get her sight back. Not fully. William wouldn’t think about that. He had to do what he could.

There were a few other areas of treatment. Glass shards were also stabbed into her legs. Both of them. William frowned slightly and began to pick them out, using the forceps and the best of his abilities. Once they were out, he applied antibiotic gel to the lacerations.

“Ah-!”

The EKG was beeping oddly. An abnormality. William prepared himself for the worst, cardiac arrest, but the patient’s heartbeat returned to normal pretty quickly. William couldn’t relax yet. One of her arms was broken. William gently placed his hands on it to treat it.

He bent the arm back into its correct position. The girl was too exhausted to scream, but it was clear she was in pain. William silently cursed the subway for putting somebody so young through something so painful. He positioned the splint on her arm before securing it with bandages. Her arm was fixed.

The EKG began to beep rapidly again. “Fibrillations…” William murmured. He waited, waited, waited…

The beep sounded out. William didn’t have a defibrillator on him, either. Shoot!

Without question, the paramedic began chest compressions. They weren’t working. The girl wasn’t coming back to him.

William gritted his teeth.

“No...I’m n-not losing a patient…”

He murmured to himself. The chest compressions continued.

“You can’t die on me...you won’t! C’mon!”

More compressions. Not a sign of life from her. William would not give up.

The EKG began to beep regularly again. Her heart had started pumping blood again. William let out a relieved sigh.

“Transport this one...and be careful, her heart stopped due to shock.”

A couple of nurses retrieved the girl to transport her to the hospital. No more patients in his area...William sighed softly and wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Seabury!” Somebody called. “We need assistance over here!”

William shot to his feet, immediately heading in the direction of the voice.

This would be a long day.  
~  
[Post-Treatment]  
“That’s everybody.” Maria said, the last of the ambulances leaving the scene. She leaned against a wall, letting out a long sigh. William leaned on the wall next to her, a tired expression resting on his face. Maria looked down at him and smiled.

“Bet you wish you’d slept more.” She teased. William sighed. “I wouldn’t have been able to.”

Maria ruffled his messy hair, and he winced slightly. The girl grinned. “Loosen up, kid!” She said. “I’m telling you, your anxiety’s been off the charts lately. That’s probably because you overwork, yeah?”

“I don’t overwork…” William murmured. “I just- I’m a bit more concerned with my job than anything else, y’know? It’s all I really have.”

“Yeah…” Maria’s gaze softened. She took his hand and began to walk them back to the ambulance. “You haven’t eaten today, have you?”

“I had cereal…”

“At six in the morning.”

The female shook her head. “I’m telling you, I’ll have to put you in a highchair and spoon feed you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t test me.”

William allowed a tiny smile to cross his face, and Maria chuckled. “C’mon. We can go get something on our way back to the hospital.”

“We aren’t t-taking the motorcycle this time, are we…?”

“Nah.”

The two made their way back to the ambulance, and William felt okay- aside from his post work anxiety. But that was normal.

This was normal.

It was fine.  
~  
‘Try and actually sleep tonight, will you?’

Maria’s words echoed in William’s head. That’s what she’d said to him before the two headed home. William let out a soft sigh, laying back on the bed. His eyes went to the stuffed bear next to him. It brought back memories.

Blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and a giggle that lit up his day. A soothing voice that helped him through med school, the pressures of life, everything.

He really had been a wreck without her...his sister, that is. The two went to med school together, got jobs together, everything. They were inseparable, even by the standards of twins. So why…

Why did Wendy…

‘You’ll be fine...right? You’re even better at work than me. You can live without me.’

Why did /she/ get sick, and not William? And why did she still smile at him? Why, when she was the one who needed comfort…

William hugged the bear once again, eyes shutting tightly. That’s why he had to work hard. For both him and his sister, he’d work hard. He couldn’t fail her, or anybody.

Keep going.

Slowly, he relaxed, not letting go of the stuffed animal. His eyes landed on the clock. It was late. He reached over and shut off the lamp on his nightstand, intending on going to sleep…

But he could not. So many things were wrong.

There was a girl who wouldn’t be walking for months.

A boy admitted into emergency surgery because of the metal in his organs.

A small child who probably wouldn’t be able to see again.

He’d seen so much, so much in that one day. Such is the life of somebody in first response, right? It was an intense job, and William was not an intense man. He was fragile. Afraid of the world and the way it worked.

He used to do this job in a pair.

His mind’s wandering. Going from memories of his sister, to memories of the patients he’d treated...it was harder for him to focus on just one thing. Each memory made him feel sick.

‘Why not think of something good?’

What was good for him? There...there was a lot, if he really focused. The smiles of the families he’d saved. Going out and eating lunch with Maria. Gabe being the same laid back person as ever, his aura bringing ease to the rest of their staff (or highly irritating them). Lots of doctors were nice to him, or really, just nice to be around.

As scary as the world was to him, he was fine. He’d be okay.

He was finally relaxing. His shoulders slumped, no longer raised and tensed, and he could breathe. Not hyperventilation in quick, erratic patterns- he could /breathe/. His eyes remained shut, arms wrapped gingerly around the bear.

And soon enough, William Seabury had drifted into slumber once again.


End file.
